Black Series
by lori777
Summary: Ciel es un demonio, el contrato que lo une a Sebastian seguirá hasta la eternidad, pero a lo lejos, en la resonancia de un jardín en miniatura, un alma llora, y sólo el Dueño de la Tienda puede hacer realidad su deseo. Crossover:xxxKuroHOLiCshitsuji. Shonen ai. OC.
1. The Dark Crow Smiles

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**The Dark Crow Smiles**

_¿De dónde viene la maldad? ¿Acaso nace de la más grande agonía? ¿Qué es la maldad? ¿Qué son aquellos seres solitarios llamados demonios? ¿La maldad es sinónimo de la oscuridad?_ Desde que tenía memoria, la hija de Astaroth, Principia, conocía a esos dos, eran sus mejores amigos. Ella no sabe cómo nació pero se percato que al llegar a este mundo fue criada junto con esos dos en casa de Mefistófeles, el gran maestro que los ha protegido desde entonces. Cuando crecieron, sus caminos se separaron, pero ella siempre aguardó a que éstos se cruzaran de nuevo… pero el destino tenía un plan diferente.

Una densa bruma los acompañó todo el camino, bajo sus pies rocas afiladas marcaban el sendero, fuera de él sólo existían almas en pena, o lo que quedaba de ellas, entes reducidos a una asquerosa existencia. El demonio más viejo llevaba en brazos a quién sería su amo por el resto de su vida, después de haberse despedido del mundo mortal descendieron juntos al _Chikai_, Sebastian Michaelis sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Un enorme castillo de estilo gótico estaba erigido en la colonia al final del camino, cuando los dos demonios llegaron, Sebastian llamó a la puerta, y fue atendido por una mujer joven de tez clara, cabellos rizados pelirrojos y vestida como una ama de llaves cualquiera.

—Bienvenido a- — pero antes de completar su frase, Sebastian la miró fijamente.

—Deseo ver al dueño de ésta casa— dijo Sebastian respetuoso, la joven se mostró consternada pero decidió seguir el juego.

—Adelante, en seguida llamaré al _señor amo_— con aquel gesto dejó que ambos pasaran, la muchacha se percató de la presencia del demonio, era relativamente un bebé comparado a ella o esa otra persona.

En realidad, la joven mucama conocía muy bien a Sebastian desde antes de que él tomará ese nombre. Los demonios no son tan diferentes de los humanos, en su propio medio ellos se mueven bajo jerarquías y status, el dueño de aquél enorme edificio era uno de los más poderosos y galantes, además de poseer gran fama, su nombre..._Mephistopheles._ La verdadera apariencia de un demonio puede ser perturbadora a la vista humana, pero un buen ser de la oscuridad es un genio del disfraz, así que la mayoría del tiempo el poderoso Mephistofeles luce como un hombre cortesano, con su ropa oscura, siempre llevando una capa consigo y su cabello algo largo e igual de oscuro que sus trajes así como sus ojos, era como una enorme sombra. Bajo el techo del castillo se educaron a tres poderosos demonios, _Principia_ la poderosa hija de Astaroth, *** un joven talentoso y **, otro muchacho que era hábil. Lo dicho, las relaciones entre demonios no difieren mucho de las humanas, así que aquellos jóvenes demonios con la apariencia de niños crecieron juntos construyendo un lazo de amistad, Principia siempre cuidaba al más pequeño de los dos varones de su otro compañero pero la gran mayoría del tiempo los tres eran grandes amigos; uno de esos niño-demonio era 'Sebastian' por eso no fue sorpresa cuando, de lo más alto de la gran escalera se escucharon unos pasos, unos enormes tacones eran la fuente de aquel sonido.

Una bella dama de cabello castaño y tez oscura, un tanto bronceada ataviada como una princesa victoriana descendía de las escaleras, como en una escena romántica de algún escritor inglés, ella se aferró al cuerpo del demonio-mayordomo, no prestó atención a nada más, lucía radiante y feliz.

—Has vuelto, vuelto... Sabía que volverías— exclamó muy contenta pero Sebastian permaneció inmóvil.

—Señorita Principia... No, no- no debe de acercarse a desconocidos— comentó la muchacha intentando rescatar la situación, su joven amo no lucía feliz.

—¿Extraño?— exclamó sin comprender, —pero claramente él es... — e igual que la vez anterior, antes de que aquel nombre saliera de sus labios, él se deshizo del agarre.

—Lo siento madame, yo _sólo soy un mayordomo_— explicó el caballero con una reverencia, —Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y vengó humildemente en busca del señor Mephistopheles para pedirle tomé a _bocchan _bajo su instrucción— agregó sin cambiar de postura. La joven morena dio un paso hacia atrás, era claro para sus ojos cual era la identidad de esa persona frente a ella pero no podía comprender porque mentía, fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en el más joven de la sala, un nuevo demonio; tan rápido como pudo, gracias a su herencia, pudo mirar dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo y leer todas sus memorias... el dolor, la traición, la sed de venganza, la confusión, todas esas emociones mezcladas con un trato irrompible, eterno.

—¡NOOO!— gritó Principia desesperada, su gesto humano cambió a uno más bestial.

—¡Señorita!— exclamo la joven ama de llaves con temor al ver como su señora se lanzaba sobre el joven invitado, pero antes de que Principia tocará al menor, Sebastian la detuvo.

—¡Suéltame!— se quejó ante el agarre, pero el azabache no obedeció.

—No puedo soltarla porque intentará dañar a _bocchan_, cosa que no puedo permitir— aclaró el mayordomo con una sonrisa, Principia se rindió.

Indignada subió las escaleras ruidosamente desapareciendo en alguno de los tantos pasillos, la joven sirvienta dio un enorme respiro, ahora estaba más tranquila, sin más preámbulos, pidió a Sebastian que lo acompañará, ella dio un aplauso que hizo eco en las viejas paredes de piedra y otra joven como ella, idéntica de rostro, apareció.

—Idina... lleva por favor al joven al estudio— la muchacha hizo una reverencia y obedeció. Con un gesto de cortesía se presentó ante su invitado, él la siguió sin preguntar.

—Gracias, Alarnia— expresó Sebastian cálidamente, la pelirroja se estremeció.

—No agradezca nada mi señor, sólo soy una servidora de ésta casa y qué clase de ama de llaves sería si no puedo ni siquiera proteger las mentiras de mi amo— índico la joven mientras ascendían por las escaleras, Sebastian rió por la bajo, algunas cosas que utilizó como mayordomo las imitó de Alarnia e Idina, las gemelas demonio que atendían aquel recinto desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La identidad del joven demonio no es un secreto para el lector, la tragedia que marcó el destino de Ciel Phantomhive concluyó en una fatídica ironía, un demonio con alma humana. Ciel no hizo muchas preguntas, en su nueva condición decidió que Sebastian era quién debía tomar la iniciativa, entonces fue cuando comentó sobre alguna clase de entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades recién adquiridas, el pequeño estuvo de acuerdo. Ciel estaba satisfecho de la manera en que Idina lo atendía, así que se atrevió a hacer una única pregunta.

—¿Quién es Principia?— exclamó al ver que tenía cerca a la mucama, ella lo observó un momento antes de hablar.

—Principia, hija de Astaroth, ha vivido largo tiempo en este castillo, es una poderosa demonio, joven invitado— respondió Idina con la mirada baja mientras se dedicaba recoger las migajas de los bocadillos recién devorados por el menor.

Ciel no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Una delicada mano tocó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación principal, era otro estudio mucho más grande y tenebroso comparado a dónde Ciel se ubicaba ahora, ese sitió pertenecía exclusivamente al dueño del castillo.

—Adelante— se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Alarnia abrió la puerta en un sólo movimiento, con elegancia hizo una reverencia para ceder el paso a Sebastian, él agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mephistopheles estaba postrado en una enorme ventana del castillo, lucía melancólico, estaba rodeado de una parvada de cuervos demonio, no se giró a ver a Sebastian, tampoco lo recibió como a un hijo pródigo o de forma entusiasta como lo hiciera Principia hacía un rato. Sebastian podía ver el conflicto de emociones reflejado en aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Tú eras igual a ellos... — comentó acariciando a uno de los cuervos, —pero ahora, incluso ellos están en mejor posición que tú— agregó mirando al horizonte.

—Mi señor yo...— exclamó Sebastian pero se detuvo al ver que aquella bestia con forma humana por fin le observaba.

—Sé las razones de tu regreso, así que no debes de explicarme nada más _hijo_— explicó Mephistopheles haciendo gracia de su misticismo, Sebastian sonrió, aquel ser que lo crió seguía siendo igual de magnificó como la primera vez. —Pediré a Principia que se encargué del joven novato— comentó un tanto divertido, Sebastian no se atrevió a contradecirlo, más que temor le provocó algo de comicidad el tener que ver como su _bocchan _iba a enfrentar el carácter de la morena. —Ahora vuelve a dónde tu joven amo para notificarle la noticia... — indicó el mayor, Sebastian obedeció, pero antes de irse, Mephistopheles lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, aquel gesto sorprendió al mayordomo.

—..._Corvus..._— el nombre prohibido salió de los labios de su mentor.

Sebastian seguía siendo el perfecto mayordomo ante Ciel, algo que el menor disfrutaba sobremanera, su lado oscuro deseaba humillar a Sebastian por llevarlo hasta aquel final, entre tanto el mayordomo jamás se quejo. En cuanto el azabache apareció, dio la noticia a su _bocchan _sobre el entrenamiento, Ciel no parecía contento de que Principia fuera su mentora, después de todo ella intentó asesinarlo en cuanto lo conoció, sin embargo no había muchas opciones.

Idina fue la encargada de llevar la noticia a la joven Principia, ella estaba enfurruñada en cama balbuceando cosas en contra de su amigo de la infancia e incluso de Alarnia que se volvió cómplice de aquella persona para burlarse de ella. La gemela pelirroja índico a Principia que el señor de la casa deseaba una audiencia con ella en el estudio principal, claro que la morena no estaba de humor pero jamás se atrevería desobedecer a su mentor. Principia se retocó un poco el cabello así como sus ropas antes de ir a ver al señor de la casa, cuando estuvo satisfecha de su apariencia corrió con sus ruidosos tacones haciendo eco por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con Mephistopheles.

Principia ni siquiera tocó la puerta, ella se adentró a la habitación abriendo ambas puertas, algunos hábitos son difíciles de superar. El mayor sonrió melancólico, aún después de siglos podía imaginar a sus tres pequeños corriendo en el castillo, por un momento vio en reflejada en Principia aquella niña caprichosa.

—Me ha dicho Idina que deseaba hablar conmigo— dijo Principia tomando asiento frente al enorme escritorio, Mephistopheles se encontraba del otro lado con un gesto serio.

—He decidido que serás la mentora de nuestro joven invitado— expresó el mayor, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Principia sin decoro, —¡No! ¡No aceptó eso!— agregó indignada, no quería involucrarse con aquél chiquillo.

—¡Es una orden, Principia!— exclamó el su mentor levantando la voz, Principia se estremeció de la sorpresa, tragándose su orgullo, no dijo nada más sobre el asunto, furiosa azotó las puertas cuando salió de la habitación expresando un poco su inconformidad.

Principia murmuró todo el camino de regresó a su habitación, tenía muchas quejas en su mente, cosas cómo porque no era 'Sebastian' el encargado de aquel mocoso, porque ella fue la elegida, si el único sentimiento que tenía hacia el joven Phantomhive era un odio natural por haber atado a su amado amigo por toda la eternidad, entonces lo entendió, si quería cobrar venganza por aquel acto cruel debía entrenar al muchacho hasta volverlo un digno amo para su compañero de juegos.

Ciel abrió los ojos un poco cansado, era extraño no ver la luz, en aquel lúgubre lugar no existía algo tan milagroso como un rayo luminoso, además que hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Sebastian, era claro que lo abandonó, en realidad fue acordado, Ciel debía acoplarse a Principia, para lograr ese objetivo el mayordomo demonio se alejó de él, aquellos momentos entre el sueño y la realidad era cuando Ciel sentía un poco la soledad de no tener a su fiel sirviente a su lado. Principia era una mujer difícil, era aún mucho más estricta con Ciel a comparación de Sebastian, no le perdonaba ni un error. Durante los primeros días la joven morena se dedicó a fastidiar al pequeño de una y mil formas, en el tiempo en que Ciel despertaba ella tenía la costumbre de llegar azotando la puerta, ese día no era la excepción.

—¡DESPIERTA!— gritó Principia entusiasta, Ciel refunfuño por lo bajo.

—Estoy despierto— índico él un poco harto, ella se molesto.

—Eso puedo ver, ahora anda, vístete rápido porque vamos a salir a un lugar especial— índico Principia saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Ah?— exclamo el menor un tanto confundido.

Ciel no se vestía sólo, por aquella razón en algunas ocasiones era auxiliado por alguna de las gemelas pelirrojas, esa vez fue el turno de Idina. En cuanto Ciel estuvo listo se encontró en el jardín con Principia. El jardín era un sitio deprimente, cubierto de flores funerarias de colores tristes y opacos, éste se encontraba cercado por un muro de piedra que no era muy alto.

—Ven, sígueme— señaló la morena andando por un sendero en el jardín cerca del muro, ella lució un poco de rebeldía y subió al muro de un saltó, así caminaron por un rato acompañados de la neblina.

Un silencio sepulcral los acompañó durante su paseo, Ciel no deseaba quejarse de algo o le iba a pesar, entre tanto espero a que su mentora abriera la boca. El joven se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, por extraño que parezca comenzó a notar que las siluetas del jardín se desvanecía con la niebla cambiando ante sus ojos, así mismo dentro de su cuerpo empezó a sentir una terrible pesadez, como si no pudiera respirar...

—Ridículo, ¿no?— exclamo Principia al mirarlo un momento, él se sorprendió bastante. —Si vas a decir que leo la mente no es así— corrigió la dama ante la cara atónita de su pupilo. —Eso que sientes es tu alma humana atrapada en tu cuerpo demoníaco— comentó la morena, Ciel se llevó una mano al pecho. —Justo ahora estamos en el mundo de los mortales, los humanos— señaló Principia abriendo sus brazos orgullosa.

—¿Por... qué?— exclamó Ciel jadeando.

—Un demonio sobrevive alimentándose de las almas atormentadas de los humanos— dijo Principia a modo de introducción.

—Eso... ya... lo...sabía— se quejó Ciel casi sin poder respirar.

—Un demonio no podría sobrevivir sin eso— continuó la joven ignorando la interrupción del mocoso, —la única manera de sobrevivir en el mundo humano es consumiendo almas, y para eso existen dos métodos...— alargó su mano hacia a Ciel señalando con dos dedos, —la primera es a la fuerza— agregó tocando uno de sus dedos, —la segunda es con un contrato— dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba su otro dedo, Ciel abrió los ojos asombrado. —La primera es fácil de adivinar... asesinar— e hizo un ademán como si se decapitara ella misma, —la segunda, la conoces muy bien... — esta vez su enorme dedo, que ahora poseía una gran garra larga señalaba el ojo de Ciel, —si un demonio hace un contracto con un humano su estadía en este mundo se incremente aunque sus poderes se debilitan pero, al cosechar el alma del contrato sus poderes aumentan... ese el fin para el humano— explicó Principia sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pequeño. Ciel lucía consternado, conocía perfectamente la mecánica de un contrato con un demonio, él mismo es parte de uno.

Principia bajó del muro para ahora caminar junto a Ciel, ella le pidió que lo siguiera, eso hizo, los dos jóvenes caminaron por los callejones de la ciudad hasta encontrar una ventana, en ella podía verse la luz de una fogata encendida especialmente para una pequeña, la dulce niña estaba sentada mirando el fuego, estaba vestida de negro, algo inusual para su corta edad, su cabello dorado brillaba más con la luz de las llamas. Ciel no comprendía porque su mentora lo arrastró hasta aquel sitio. Lo único que ambos hicieron fue mirar a la niña, Principia lucía un gesto extremadamente serio.

_«Morir...»_

En el silencio se escuchó un murmuró, una pequeña voz, Ciel pudo escucharla claramente, entonces la súplica se hizo cada vez más fuerte llenando cada rincón de su cabeza, ese lamentable sonido comenzaba a perturbarlo, entonces Principia sonrió, no era una sonrisa amable sino una llena de crueldad.

—Puedes escucharlo... — dijo con un tono macabro, —es el sonido de la miseria, la frustración, —explicó satisfecha, poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de Ciel, —… el sonido de un alma atormentada— puntualizó posando sus ojos demoníacos sobre el cuerpo de la niña.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué sufría? Eran cuestiones efímeras para un demonio, lo único que importaba era que su alma estaba en pena, era un exquisito manjar para el paladar de una criatura oscura como ellos.

—Los humanos son débiles… cuando algo le hace daño fácilmente se corrompen… —exclamó Principia aún mirando a la miserable niña. —Es cuando nosotros hacemos acto de presencia, para poner fin a su miseria… —agregó con una sonrisa maléfica, —… eso quiero que hagas,… qué consumas el alma de esa humana… –ordenó Principia, —si no lo haces, tú desaparecerás…—advirtió la mujer; Ciel podía sentirlo en su interior, como una presión horrible consumía su cuerpo, jadeando posó su mirada en la espalda de aquella niña.

Un punto de quiebre, eso es lo buscaba Principia con su experimento, Ciel era una anomalía, un demonio con alma humana, un alma que se conservó pura; asesinar a sangre fría a un inocente para arrebatarle su alma era el toque justo de corrupción que un demonio inusual como él iba a necesitar para sobrevivir, sin embargo el joven estaba dudando. En su agonía, aquella presión en su pecho no le permitía pensar, o quizá lo hacía pensar demasiado, tener demasiada empatía sobre aquella niña, su víctima. Unos pasos detrás de él lo distrajeron de seguir meditando, la figura que hizo acto de presencia, él la conocía a la perfección… la bestia que lo sumergió en la oscuridad.

Sebastian entró en esa vieja cabaña, cruzando las paredes como una niebla oscura, una sombra, su figura se posó frente a aquella niña, ella lo miró sorprendida, asustada, perturbada debido a que él presentaba su verdadera figura, en su bruma de oscuridad el sonrió, y con un solo zarpazo de sus garras destrozó la garganta de aquella humana, el cuerpo cayó al suelo desangrándose, sus inocentes ojos miraban a la nada, y el brillo que era su alma desapareció en las manos del "cuervo". Ciel se quedó mudo ante aquella brutalidad, no era la primera vez que observaba a Sebastian asesinar a una persona, sin embargo algo en su conciencia no concebía fue como pudo terminar la vida de aquella persona inocente, no consiguió borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción y la sangre en el suelo de su mente. A lo lejos pudo escuchar como Principia dio un enorme suspiró.

—Eres débil Phantomhive… — susurró decepcionada.

Principia no logró entender el trasfondo de las acciones de "Sebastian", no había ninguna necesidad de interrumpir la lección del joven aristócrata, sin embargo debido al amor fraternal que tenía hacia él no le recriminó nada, simplemente tomó del brazo a Ciel, que seguía asfixiándose y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta las fronteras de su mundo, detrás de ellos los seguía Sebastian de cerca.

Los ojos de Ciel se encontraron con la mirada gélida de Sebastian, a pesar de los años ese gesto aún no se había borrado de su rostro, la decepción, la indiferencia, su relación había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche en que él se convirtió en un demonio. Sebastian rompió el acuerdo que había hecho de separarse, Ciel aún no recuperaba por completo el aliento, tampoco había borrado la cruel escena de su mente, el sentimiento de traición, pero cuando logró calmarse, se acercó a Sebastian.

—Te quiero lejos de mí… No vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mis ojos hasta que yo te busqué en persona… es una orden—exclamo Ciel con una voz altiva, aristocrática, Sebastian sonrió satisfecho.

—_Yes, my lord…_ —respondió Sebastian desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Sebastian era _libre_.

En aquel momento fue su despedida, Principia acogió a Ciel como su pupilo con un sentido renovado, Ciel compartía su mismo deseo, volverse digo de ser el _dueño_ de Sebastian, sin embargo había otra cosa, él no deseaba cambiar su naturaleza, conservar su alma humana sería el digno castigo que merecía "Sebastian" por haberlo desobedecido, ese gran deseo brilló intensamente en la oscuridad, algo en su alma hizo eco, como un llanto desesperado pero el joven demonio no pudo escucharlo.

**FIN**


	2. Who Killed Cock Robin

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Who Killed Cock Robin**

El dueño de la tienda estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, en medio de aquella oscuridad esperando que apareciera lo que sea que lo haya llamado para cumplir su deseo; de pronto, un llanto perturbo la tranquilidad de ese lugar, era la primera vez que él escuchaba un gemido tan desesperado. El sonido invadió el sueño, viniendo de todas y ninguna parte hasta que al final "aquello" se mostró frente a él. Una luz brillante, cálida, de un color azul cielo en forma de un petirrojo se posó sobre su hombro, después de abrir los ojos con suavidad, observó a la pequeña criatura, entonces levantó su mano para dejar que el avecilla se posará sobre ella. En un segundos, el joven pudo penetrar a través de aquel ser siendo capaz de leer todos sus temores y deseos, esa pequeña ave era un alma que había sufrido lo mismo que "otra" alma igual a la suya, tenía miedo de su final y buscaba protección. Watanuki acarició, sin tocarlo realmente, a la dulce ave, sus miedos se redujeron a un sentimiento de serenidad al saberse protegido bajo entre las manos de aquel misterioso hombre.

—Voy a cumplir tu deseo… —dijo el joven invocando su círculo mágico.

Para proteger a al pequeño petirrojo, y cumplir su deseo recitaría un poderoso hechizo que alguna vez leyó entre las páginas de un libro que se encontraba junto a otros dentro de la habitación de los tesoros de su querida Yuuko-san, la mayoría de ellos redactados en chino, otros en inglés, pero que él podía entender a la perfección, todos ellos escritos bajo la firma de un hombre llamado… _Clow_. El hechizo que usaría sólo necesitaba ser un poco modificado, pero con fortuna el efecto sería el mismo que el deseado.

—…_"Dividido en dos… _—comenzó a recitar el joven, mientras que el pequeño petirrojo se transmutaba en una esfera de luz que comenzaba a separarse para formar dos, —_ nació una vez más en este mundo... Ciel Phantomhive. —_Al pronunciar ese nombre, algo dentro del alma reaccionó, un poderoso sello demoníaco apareció frente a los ojos del joven dueño, para él no fue ninguna sorpresa, esperaba una reacción de esa magnitud, sin embargo, la magia del joven era mucho más poderosa que aquel sello, —…_ Por el poder contenido en el sello... así como el alma que se dividió alguna vez en dos, divide también el sello en dos, y resida en los dos seres separados"_—.

La sentencia final fue absoluta. Frente a sus ojos, el sello del demonio se partió justo a la mitad, residiendo cada ojo izquierdo de los nuevos seres sin forma definida, como protección el joven sobrescribió su propio círculo mágico para sella el poder del demonio, y éste no fuera capaz de encontrarlos, reconocerlos o hacerles daños, sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. El joven dueño respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, aún debía dar una forma definida a esa alma divida en dos. Primero que nada, tendrían forma humana, el mismo rostro, gemelos, para ocultar su verdadera identidad a uno de ellos dio el cuerpo de una mujer, mientras que al segundo conservó su figura original. _«__Merecen una segunda oportunidad desde el principio…__»_ pensó con una sonrisa, entonces el hechizo estuvo completo, ahora frente a él flotaban dos pequeños bebés, una dulce princesa y un caballerito. El dueño los sostuvo, cada uno en cada brazo, sin embargo estaba cansado, sin poderse sostener en pie, cayó de espaldas en la oscuridad, pero antes de perder el conocimiento logró percibir un olor a narcisos y lirios, así como el sonido de agua.

Después de un rato, el joven abrió sus ojos pesadamente, rápidamente pudo sentir el agua corriendo en su espalda, sus brazos aún sostenían a los bebés, que dormían plácidamente debido al aura de aquel lugar, "La montaña del espíritu". Una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches, y ojos cándidos lo sujetaba por el cuello, él la conocía muy bien, una querida y vieja amiga desde hace muchos años, una extraña paz invadió su cuerpo, los tres estaban a salvo bajo su cuidado.

—Ellos…. tú… —intentó hablar la joven, aunque hace mucho había cambiado, todavía quedaba un poco de su vieja personalidad en ella.

Los _Karasu Tengu_ hicieron su aparición enseguida, temían que su hermosa "maestra" llorará por culpa de ese "tipo", pero eso no sucedió, así que se quedaron en silencio, rezagados a la espalda de la _Zashiki Warashi_.

—Sus nombres son… _Ciel Vincent Phantomhive_ —sentencio mirando al pequeño niño, —y ella es _Rachel Evangeline Phantomhive_…—agregó ahora posando sus ojos sobre la dulce niña. —Podrías cuidarlos por mí… —dijo el muchacho moviendo un poco los brazos para acercarlos más a su cuerpo, la joven sonrió.

Los _Karasu Tengu_ se dedicaron a recoger a los bebés, era un poco cómico debido a que eran casi del mismo tamaño. Cuando los bebés estuvieron seguros en brazos de los "dioses cuervo de la montaña" esperaron las ordenes de su "maestra". Ella susurró algo al oído del joven dueño de la tienda mientras él volvía a caer cansado en un sueño, el líder de los _Karasu Tengu _ lo mandó directamente a su hogar.

_«__…Kagura…__»_

Un simple nombre fue lo que ella susurró a su oído, el nombre que sellaba su pacto. El joven azabache apareció en el baño de la Tienda que concede deseos, antes de Yuuko, ahora suya. Sin muchas energías estuvo a punto de ahogarse hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo liberaron de su prisión de agua, él conocía perfectamente al dueño de ese toque, la persona que es más importante para él. Poco a poco sus oídos se adaptaron de nuevo a la realidad, podía escuchar los pasos de sus jóvenes asistentes ir de un lado a otro tratando de lograr un poco de control de la situación, de pronto todo fue silencio otra vez.

Maru, Moro, Mokona incluso Mugetsu arreglaron la habitación de Watanuki para que él descansará. Doumeki, quién había sido la persona que lo sacó de la tina, intentó detener la hemorragia que el joven azabache comenzó a tener, seguramente como un efecto de haber hecho un trato desigual, después de haber detenido el sangrado, el arquero lo llevó a su recamará. Watanuki, cubierto de vendas, durmió bajo el abrigo de los brazos de Doumeki, él no lo dejaría solo hasta asegurarse de que su joven amante despertará. La pureza mezclada del aura y la esencia de Doumeki fueron suficientes para lograr que Watanuki se recuperara. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Watanuki observó que Doumeki estaba dormido a su lado, pero Mokona, quién estaba sobre su regazo, lo miraba profundamente a él. El joven explicó toda lo ocurrido en aquel sueño a su pequeña compañía, Mokona no lo juzgó pero si lo regañó porque hizo que todos se preocuparan mucho, de nuevo; el joven dueño sólo sonrió débilmente a modo de disculpa.

–Esos niños estarán bien bajo el cuidado de _Zashiki Warashi_… —comentó el joven a Mokona, —tendrán una nueva oportunidad de escribir sus vidas debido a que todas sus memorias fueron extraídas de su cuerpo como pago por cumplir su deseo… —agregó mirando por la ventana el cielo que comenzaba a aclarecer.

En un mutuo silencio solemne, los dos seres mágicos se quedaron observando hacia afuera, cada uno perdido en su propios pensamientos; Watanuki deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de su joven acompañante, Doumeki. Por otro lado, en el lago de la "Montaña de los espíritus" , _Zashiki Warashi _dio sus últimas indicaciones a sus jóvenes acompañantes, ella quería tomar la responsabilidad que su querido Watanuki dejó encargada en sus manos, estaba totalmente segura de su decisión debido a que ella misma fue quién trajo a Watanuki al lago en primer lugar. Los _Karasu Tengu_ no deseaban separarse de joven ama, sin embargo no podían abandonar la montaña a su suerte, por ello decidieron que sólo su líder estaría siempre junto a ella. En el momento de la despedida apareció una invitada inesperada.

—Entonces, ¿ahora eres "madre" de dos humanos?... —dijo la voz con un deje de molestia, se trataba de _Ame Warashi_.

—Así es… —afirmó la joven, ahora con los bebés en sus brazos, ellos seguían plácidamente dormidos. _Ame Warashi_ frunció el ceño.—Sabía que estaría molesta… por eso no te dije nada — agregó la azabache mirando a su amiga.

—No estoy molesta… es sólo… creo que no lo entiendo …—dijo mirando a los bebés, bajo sus ojos de _yokai_ no había ningún secreto del origen de aquellos niños. —Creo… —suspiró resignada, —…que sólo iré a golpear a ese "chico" con fuerza —amenazó en un deje de broma mientras agitaba su poderoso paraguas frente a ella, su amiga sonrió.

—Admítelo… Watanuki-san te "gusta"… — exclamó de pronto la joven azabache, el gesto de su amiga cambió de pronto.

—Eso no… eso no es… —la poderosa _Ame Warashi_ se quedó sin palabras ante aquella afirmación. Después de tranquilizarse un poco, agregó: —Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, sí tú fuiste capaz de escuchar la "ruptura" seguro que el demonio también lo habrá oído… — agregó con un deje más serio.

Si el demonio fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de la ruptura era algo que ninguno podía asegurar, pero todos harían lo necesario para mantener sus promesas, y proteger la vida de esos dos nuevos seres.

La desesperación era el ingrediente perfecto para que un alma fuera devorada por un demonio, sin embargo él fue cautivado por la determinación de los deseos de su joven amo, atracción que lo arrastró hasta aquella infame situación, había logrado llevar a cabo su pacto pero no obtuvo su recompensa a cambio. El asesinato de aquella niña fue la consecuencia de su propia disconformidad y hartazgo ante la situación en la cual estaba aprisionado, cuando sus oídos escucharon las ordenes de su joven amo, otra parte de él pudo sentir la grieta que se abría en otro mundo, como un presentimiento de los hechos que iban a acontecer en un futuro cercano.

Han pasado más de 100 años desde la última vez que el mayordomo demonio vio a su joven amo, gracias a su extraño lazo, "Sebastian Michaelis" ha logrado sobrevivir en el mundo humano sin necesidad de hacer un contrato faustiano con alguna persona, pero de vez en cuando consume almas de personas moribundas o desdichadas. Una noche de cacería, el poderoso demonio logró escuchar de nuevo el eco del sonido de una grieta, cómo si algo en el universo se estuviera desquebrajando, con el tiempo logró vincular ese sonido con la presencia de su joven amo en el mundo humano, al principio creyó que provenía de su persona sin embargo, ese llanto, aunque era igual que su joven amo, no eran el mismo. Sebastian era un demonio astuto, pronto descubrió el juego que se estaba realizando bajo sus narices, un ser parecido al joven amo había nacido en este mundo, un alma pura, renovada, entonces decidió que aquella alma sería el precio justo para saldar su deuda demoníaca.

Las sospechas de Sebastian fueron correctas, un nuevo ser con el alma de "Ciel Phantomhive" nació en ese mundo pero no eran una única persona, sino que eran dos, gemelos, cada uno compartía la mitad de esa pequeña alma que aún tenía grabada el sello del demonio pero aún así estaba protegida por la poderosa magia de su creador. El demonio aplaudió el esfuerzo de aquella persona por mantenerlo alejado de su creación, sin embargo, su determinación era fuerte. Desde hace años, Sebastian Michaelis se desenvolvía como médico en una poderosa institución académica, con los años Sebastian se sorprendió que aquel trabajo fuera el indicado para mantenerse cerca de aquellos hermanos, en especial del hermano menor, que era la viva imagen de su joven amo.

Vincent y Evangeline crecieron siendo unos niños amados, felices, gracias a la persona que ellos consideraban su madre aunque ningún lazo de sangre los unía, ellos vivieron en una vieja casa de estilo tradicional japonés durante su infancia pero al cumplir cinco años, los dos fueron invitados por un trío de hombres a pertenecer a la Academia Campus CLAMP, ellos eran Imonoyama Nokoru, heredero de la poderosa familia Imonoyama, fundadores de la Academia y director de la misma; Takamura Suoh, guardaespaldas de Nokoru casado con la famosa flautista y bailarina, Azuya Nagisa; el tercero de ellos era Ijyuin Akira, un joven pediatra casado con Utako Ohkawa; desde entonces, ellos viven dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela pero a menudo van a visitar a su madre.

Los dos jóvenes demostraron sus habilidades a temprana edad, la hermana mayor era un concertista de violín excelente, así como una gran deportista, por otro lado el hermano menor era el mejor de su clase con las más altas calificaciones; sin embargo, los dos eran algo solitarios, no se rodeaban de otros niños, sólo gustaban disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Vincent era más enfermizo que su hermana, por esa razón durante las clases de Educación Física, el joven se la pasaba en la biblioteca o la enfermería a modo de justificante. Vince odiaba la enfermería, no era un lugar desagradable u horrible, es sólo que no le gustaba el médico a cargo, la mayoría del tiempo era Akira-sensei, el hombre que conoció de pequeño, pero cuando este se ausentaba lo sustituía Sebastian Michaelis-sensei, era ese hombre al que Vince odiaba.

Sebastian Michaelis era un hombre realmente apuesto, muy popular entre las mujeres de la academia, su popularidad estaba por debajo del mismo director, Nokoru, su guardaespaldas Suoh y su jefe de sección, Akira. Sin embargo, para Vincent ese hombre sólo era una persona molesta, siempre encima de él, diciendo cosas innecesarias; a su hermana mayor tampoco le gustaba la presencia de ese hombre. Pasaría algo tiempo para que los dos hermanos entendieran la razón detrás de su "odio" hacia a esa persona.

**FIN**


	3. Black Bird

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Black Bird**

Una hermosa luna llena adornaba el manto nocturno cubierto de estrellas, el humo de una vieja pipa subía lentamente y desaparecía a lo lejos. El joven dueño de aquella pipa sostenía en su mano una invitación de boda, Doumeki Shizuka & Tsuyuri Kohane eran los nombres escritos en ella, la pareja prometida; justamente en ese momento el novio estaba a lado del azabache, su cara no expresaba emoción alguna, pero por dentro estaba hecho un huracán.

—No puedo creer que Kohane-chan dijera que si— se quejó tomando una bocanada de su pipa.

—¿Celoso?— exclamo el otro sin moverse de su lugar, la reacción no se hizo esperar, él arrugo la invitación al cerrar los puños con fuerza, su rostro estaba contraído y su labio inferior temblaba de ira.

—¡ESTÚPIDO!— explotó lanzándose sobre Doumeki intentando golpearlo pero su ataque fue detenido.

—Te amo— dijo de pronto mirándolo a los ojos.

—Cállate...— contestó con voz débil sin oponer a resistencia al agarre de su invitado.

Soltó un poco el agarre de sus muñecas, el bajo los brazos, cerca de ese grueso cuello, finalmente Doumeki lo soltó, el azabache rodeó completamente ese cuello con sus brazos, un suave abrazo, su cuerpo temblaba. Doumeki no podía ver la expresión en su rostro, el muchacho de anteojos estaba hecho un desastre, sus ojos se posaron en la arrugada invitación de su mano mientras que cenizas caían en la espalda de su invitado.

—Quema.. — se quejó Doumeki suavemente, sin separarse realmente del azabache.

—Lo siento...— exclamó Watanuki, Doumeki no pudo entender si la disculpa era por las cenizas o el abrazo. El joven rompió el contacto haciéndose a un lado, aún sostenía con fuerza la invitación.

—Es tarde... creo que deberías volver a casa— dijo distraídamente el azabache sin mirar a su invitado.

—Estoy en casa— replicó el joven tomando la pipa de su compañero para colocarla en su lugar con respeto (al dueño anterior), después tomo la arruinada invitación, encendió una cerilla y dejó que el fuego consumiera el papel, Watanuki quiso detener el fuego pero sólo logró que sus blancas manos se quemaran un poco.

—¿Qué has hecho?— reclamó Watanuki consternado, mirando las cenizas mezclarse con el aire. Doumeki no respondió a su pregunta con palabras sino con acciones, tomando esas largas manos para besarlas dónde el fuego hizo daño para finalmente cerrar la distancia con un apasionado beso que su amado correspondió de inmediato, un gesto desesperado.

—Una noche más, una noche más...—, ese pensamiento llenaba la cabeza de Watanuki, no era la primera vez que ellos intimaban, de hecho, la primera vez que lo hicieron fue un momento confuso, extraño pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía totalmente correcto, con el tiempo, su relación se afianzó, sin embargo el destino deparaba caminos totalmente distintos para ambos, pero en ese momento en que sus bocas se degustaban mutuamente con placer deseaba que su unión fuera eterna.

—Te lo suplico...— susurró entre dientes Watanuki, Doumeki sonrió, ese bello rostro lleno de deseo era lo único que necesitaba para entregarse por completo.

Doumeki sujetó al muchacho en sus brazos, para llevarlo a sus aposentos.

Con un nuevo beso, Doumeki dejó a las yemas de sus dedos reconocer cada rincón de ese cuerpo delgado, desde aquellos firmes hombros, deslizándose hacia su ceñida cintura, rozando con suavidad sus firmes caderas; Doumeki observó con satisfacción como crecía el bulto entre las piernas de Watanuki, el moreno colocó una mano firme por encima de su ropa provocando un gemido de placer a Watanuki, motivado por ese dulce sonido, Doumeki comenzó a masajear con más fuerza esa delicada zona, la respuesta fue inmediata, excitantes gemidos que provenían de aquellos delgados labios. Justo en medio de aquel placer, Doumeki sintió un rocé ajeno, una mano delgada pero decidida había capturado su hombría dejándolo indefenso; más que gemidos, Doumeki hacía sonidos guturales, dejaba que sus emociones se quedarán atoradas en su garganta sin dejar escapar su voz. Ambas manos expertas sobre el cuerpo ajeno hicieron su trabajo hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax.

Todo era un desastre sobre la cama, las ropas desarregladas, ese bello líquido blanquecino esparcido sobre sus prendas, Watanuki se sonrojó al ver el resultado de su pequeño encuentro, sabía que no iba ser el final pero estaba tan avergonzado como la primera vez.

—Lo.. lo siento— exclamó nervioso, rápidamente se apresuró a desvestir al moreno. —Lo lavaré de inmediato...— agregó aún intentando retirarle el saco, sin embargo, entre el forcejeo, un objeto extraño hizo aparición.

Era pequeño, ovalado, blanco, cubierto de un poco de la semilla, probablemente de ambos. Watanuki lo sostuvo en su mano, examinándolo, no había duda, ese objeto era un huevo. _«__Tampopo... __»_el recuerdo vino a él súbitamente.

Doumeki se quedó en silencio esperando una reacción de Watanuki pero al ver que nada sucedía, decidió hablar primero.

—Ella me lo dio... cómo pago por aquella ocasión— fue la única explicación que dio, una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del azabache, se sentía herido.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo mostraste?— replicó en voz baja Watanuki.

—Ella me lo dio para usarlo en el momento adecuado... —, miró el pequeño huevo y dio un gran suspiro, —creo que tenía que ver contigo, ella me dijo que de ese huevo no iba a nacer nada, y que siempre lo mantuviera conmigo—. Watanuki estaba cada vez más dolido.

—Entonces... haz llevado este huevo a todas partes y nunca lo mencionaste antes...— exclamó Watanuki sin poder creerlo, Doumeki asintió con la cabeza.

Watanuki, como el nuevo dueño de la tienda que concede deseos, sabía perfectamente cuál era el deseo más profundo que se encontraba escondido en el fondo del corazón de Doumeki, un deseo que no podía ser concedido por uno mismo, sino que necesitaba ser concedido por alguien más, por él, lo único que Doumeki deseaba más que nada era la libertad de Watanuki, una forma en que el azabache pudiera abandonar la jaula. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Watanuki tomo una resolución.

—_Voy a cumplir tu deseo_— exclamó con una mirada firme, observando directamente esos ojos dorados. Doumeki ahora estaba consternado.

Desde hace tiempo, Watanuki era el único que limpiaba el Cuarto de Tesoros de Yuuko-san, con los años aprendió que ese lugar guardaba muchos secretos, más de los que pudiera imaginar, entre ellos estaba una colección de libros escritas por un hombre de nombre Li Clow Reed, colección que Watanuki leyó por completo y dónde descubrió un conjuro que le sería útil en estos momentos.

Watanuki salió al patio, un conjuro tan poderoso necesita mucho espacio, Doumeki lo siguió de cerca, semi arreglado, no sabía cómo interpretar muy bien la mirada del azabache. Doumeki no se acercó a Watanuki cuando lo vio parado en sobre césped en el patio, con aquel huevo en las manos.

—Voy a darte lo que deseas— exclamo Watanuki mientras el suelo comenzaba a brillar. La enorme cantidad de energía que comenzó a despedir llamó la atención de los otros ocupantes de la casa.

—¡WATANUKI!— gritaron las pequeñas Maru y Moro al unísono, Doumeki las detuvo de acercarse.

El joven azabache alzó sus manos frente a él, con el pequeño huevo, sus labios susurraron un conjuro que nadie escuchó, todo su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse con el brillo del círculo mágico, entonces sucedió lo inesperado, una gran masa de energía salió del cuerpo de Watanuki, poco a poco tomó forma, era la silueta de un ave, de pronto, volvió a hacer otra vez una figura sin forma para inmediatamente convertirse en dos aves, esas pequeñas aves cruzaron los cielos y se dirigieron hacia Watanuki y el huevo, otro brillo encegador cubrió la tienda, al final el pequeño huevo era el único que brillaba con tanta energía que comenzó a flotar, aquel brillo seguía desbordándose hasta tomar otra forma, la de un joven... _Watanuki_.

Todo marchaba como tal como lo había planeado, había logrado conjurar a un ser mágico, no era de la misma naturaleza que Maru o Moro, sería un ser capaz de abandonar la tienda y hacer feliz a las personas que les importaba, sin embargo justo en el momento que abrió un poco los ojos para observar su creación, un sentimiento surgió en su pecho, su mirada se desvió un poco hacía las personas que lo observaban, Maru, Moro, Mokona, incluso Mugetsu pero más importante, Doumeki, con la poca energía que aún tenía, levantó un poco su mano hacia su ser querido, entonces ocurrió... un nuevo cambio, algo inesperado, el cuerpo del "_otro_" Watanuki comenzó a transformarse, unas bellas alas salieron de su espalda, cubriéndolo en un capullo, cuando estás alas se abrieron de nuevo, ese ser ya no era un adulto, ahora era un pequeño bebé, las alas se transformaron en un manto. El brillo mágico disminuyó, el círculo mágico a su vez se desvanecía, dejando libres a las dos personas involucradas, Watanuki cayó de pie, con el bebé en brazos, pero debido a su peso y su debilidad, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, sin embargo no chocó contra el suelo, debido a que Maru y Moro lo sostuvieron justo a tiempo.

—Gracias... Maru... Moro... —susurró con una sonrisa, las niñas sacudieron sus cabezas, su rostros estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Él es muy bonito— dijo Mokona subiéndose a su hombro, mirando el rostro del pequeño, —... ¡felicidades, ahora eres Wata-_kaachan_!— se burló un poco, el bebé balbuceó un poco y sonrió.

Doumeki fue el último en acercarse, no dijo nada, tampoco su rostro mostraba emoción alguna, reemplazo a Maru y Moro en sostener a Watanuki, luego miro fijamente al nuevo miembro de la tienda, fue testigo de su creación y aún no daba crédito de su existencia, con una de sus manos, acarició el rostro de ese niño, sus mejillas eran algo regordetas, de nuevo, el bebé sonrió ante el tacto, Doumeki retiró su mano sin embargo la pequeña sujeto sus dedos con fuerza, es increíble como cuánta fuerza puede contener un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—_Es tuyo_— susurró Watanuki cerca de su rostro, entonces se desmayó.

Doumeki transportó con mucho cuidado a Watanuki y al bebé a su cuarto, asistido por Maru y Moro. Mugetsu se quedó vigilando a ambos, mientras él se dirigía a la sala, ahí lo esperaba Mokona con una botella de sake sin abrir, Maru y Moro aparecieron por detrás con un vaso cada una, sus lágrimas estaban secas, ahora sonreían mucho, lucían muy contentas. Doumeki tomo asiento, en definitiva esta era una de las noches más largas que haya vivido, abrió la botella de sake y sirvió un poco para ambos.

—¡A la salud de los nuevos padres!— exclamó suavemente Mokona justo antes de beber un gran sorbo.

_«__Un hijo... ¿en verdad eso es ese pequeño?__»_ se preguntó Doumeki en silencio.

Watanuki despertó después de un tiempo, sus ropas fueron cambiadas, y junto a él estaba ese pequeño nuevo ser con vida, durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió con tristeza, las cosas se habían salido de control por culpa suya, sin embargo su tristeza no duró lo suficiente debido al rostro de ese niño, por alguna razón, ese pequeña cara lo hacía feliz, sin preocuparse de nada, Watanuki alzó su mano, con su dedo índice pinchó un poco las mejillas del pequeño.

—¡Watanuki, no!— dijo Maru entrando a la habitación.

—¡No, Watanuki!— agregó Moro detrás de ella.

—¡No debes pinchar el rostro del bebé así!— regañaron al unísono las niñas. Watanuki se rió.

—Lo siento, perdón... — dijo aún riéndose, —es sólo que sus mejillas son tan regordetas que no pude resistirme— explicó el azabache alegre.

—¡Wata-_kaachan_!— gritó Mokona entrando a la habitación. Watanuki dejó de reír.

—¿A quién llamas "_Wata-kaachan_"?— preguntó algo molesto, Mokona se acercó a él.

—Tú le diste la vida, así que eso te convierte básicamente en su madre— explicó Mokona colocándose a lado del bebé.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Esto no debería ser así! ¡Yo...!— gritaba Watanuki confundido, enojado.

—Oi.. Baja la voz, vas a despertarlo— interrumpió Mokona, el bebé fruncía el ceño. —Realmente se parece a ti...— exclamó al mirar el gesto en su pequeño rostro.

—Eso es porque él debería ser...— dijo Watanuki con un semblante triste.

—...¿Tú?— interrumpió Mokona, Watanuki asintió. —Te arriesgaste mucho con ese conjuro,... dividir tu alma— dijo la criaturita con un tono serio.

—Ellos merecen ser felices— replicó Watanuki aún con un semblante triste.

—Tú también... — dijo Mokona igual de triste.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero... !— gritó Watanuki provocando que el bebé finalmente se despertará llorando. —¡Ah!... No, no, pequeño, no llores— dijo Watanuki tratando de calmarlo con su tacto, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. —¡No logró entender qué salió mal! La primera vez funcionó a la perfección... — se quejaba Watanuki, el bebé lloraba con más fuerza.

—Wata-_kaachan_, debes tranquilizarte, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que "_él_" es sensible a tus emociones, y viceversa— explicó Mokona, Watanuki intentó hacer caso a esa sugerencia pero en su estado era imposible.

—Es sólo... es sólo... ¿qué se supone que va a hacer él con un bebé?— concluyó Watanuki mirando al pequeño que seguía llorando.

—Criarlo... criarlo con un hijo— exclamó Doumeki desde la puerta de la habitación, Mokona salió dejándolos solos.

Doumeki se acercó a la cama, con un pequeño roce de su mano, el bebé se tranquilizo, de hecho no fue el único, Watanuki también logró calmarse con tan sólo escuchar la voz de Doumeki. El joven azabache deposito al bebé sobre la cama de nuevo, entre las almohadas que había preparado para que durmiera plácidamente. Doumeki tomo asiento al otro lado de la cama.

—No quiero un sustituto— habló de pronto Doumeki mirando fijamente a Watanuki. —Si realmente él es mío... voy a criarlo como un hijo... tuyo y mío, estoy segura que ella estará de acuerdo— agregó, Watanuki sonrió.

—Las cosas se salieron de control, ¿verdad?— exclamó Watanuki mirando a su bebé.

—Si, un poco... — contestó Doumeki acariciando el cabello del pequeño. —¿Estarás bien sin él?— preguntó de pronto.

—Cada deseo tiene un precio... además, no es como si de verdad lo hubiese dado a luz— dijo Watanuki, un poco burlón.

Doumeki sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a Watanuki con cuidado y le robó un beso, uno menos apasionado que los anteriores pero cargado de emociones, su gesto de amor fue interrumpido por Mugetsu, que comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a Doumeki, de pronto aparecieron, Maru y Moro seguidas de Mokona, todos sonrientes y felices.

—¡Doumeki, no!— dijo Maru.

—¡No, Watanuki!— agregó Moro.

—_Okaachan_, _Otoosan_, no deben de hacer cosas pervertidas frente al bebé— remató Mokona, todos al pie de la cama.

—¿Eh? ¿Cosas pervertidas?, además ¿quién es mamá y quién papá?— regañó Watanuki, las niñas rieron.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó Mokona ignorando a Watanuki.

El joven azabache se tomo un momento de reflexión para responder, a pesar de que ese pequeño poseía la mitad de su alma, en realidad no era él, su propio deseo lo traicionó, justo cuando miraba a Doumeki durante el encantamiento, el verdadero amor en su corazón cambió el curso del conjuro, ahora no tenía un clon suyo como lo planeó originalmente, ni siquiera se parecía un poco a la primera vez que uso aquel hechizo, sino que tenia a un nuevo ser vivo, una pequeña persona que merecía la oportunidad de crear su propio corazón.

—..._Tsubasa_— declaró finalmente Watanuki, acariciando el rostro del pequeño.

—_Watanuki Tsubasa_... — corrigió Doumeki uniéndose a las caricias, el bebé sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Bienvenido Tsubasa!— exclamaron Maru, Moro y Mokona al unísono, Mugetsu hizo lo suyo rodeando al bebé suavemente.

La nueva familia disfrutó del resto de la noche, todos durmieron en la misma cama. Doumeki y Watanuki entrelazaron sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de su bebé, Mugetsu seguía enredando al pequeño, brindándole protección, Mokona durmió justo sobre la cabeza de Watanuki, mientras que Maru y Moro se acomodaron en las piernas de Doumeki y Watanuki respectivamente. Un nuevo día se acercaba, y aunque el jardín lucía hermoso bajo los rayos del sol, ellos siguieron durmiendo. Una última noche juntos, sin esperar realmente un mañana, juntos... siempre juntos.

**FIN**


	4. A spider's thread

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**A spider's thread**

Ciel no se quejaba mucho cuando obedecía a Principia, a pesar de que ella era como una figura militar, siempre tan estricta y cruel, un joven los miraba divertido desde lo más alto de una torre en el castillo, desde su visión podía observar que Ciel era realmente muy apetecible, debido a su propia naturaleza podía ver la pureza y castidad de su alma, cualidades que sin duda él desearía devorar.

Ian, era un joven íncubo que en épocas recientes se alojó dentro del castillo bajo la tutela de Mephistopheles, él conoció al trío de amigos, pero muy pronto Sebastian abandonó el lugar, así el joven de cabellos morado oscuro se hizo cercano al otro demonio. La perdición de un incubo es caer en amor por algo o alguien, Ian cometió ese error, él se enamoró de aquel aristocrático demonio.

Un día su amado también abandonó el castillo, hecho que lo lastimo sin embargo el maravilloso joven prometió volver a su lado, Ian fue feliz al obtener una esperanza. En un momento de melancolía, mientras observaba al horizonte desde el borde de su ventana, vio algo curioso, una pequeña araña descendía del techo, su aparición hizo sonreír a Ian, las arañas lo hacía pensar en su amado, pero de un momento a otro, la araña soltó su hilo y cayó muerta en el marco de la venta, Ian tomó aquello como un mal augurio, sin importar nada, ni siquiera el temor a su mentor, el muchacho abandonó el recinto, corrió hacia al muro del jardín, alguna vez escuchó de Principia que ese era el método más fácil para salir al mundo exterior

Gracias a una marca en el cuerpo de su amado que Ian hizo hace tiempo para él, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Una vieja isla, santuario para algunos demonios, fue testigo de una batalla entre poderosas criaturas, fue en aquel sitio dónde Ian encontró a su amado. En las rocas, cubierto de sangre, sin pensarlo mucho tomo el cuerpo de su amado y lo llevó de regreso al castillo.

—¡MAESTRO! ¡POR FAVOR, SALVELO!— gritó Ian desconsolado, cubierto de lágrimas, en su desesperación se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado.

Mephistopheles estaba al pie de las escaleras cuando vio a su joven pupilo en la entrada, aquella triste imagen lo hizo descender, su rostro era sereno, en el momento en que estuvo cerca del cuerpo del muchacho acarició la cabeza del pequeño demonio.

—Imposible— exclamo Mephistopheles, el cuerpo del incubo se estremeció.

—Por favor maestro, tú que eres sabio y poderoso, por favor, debe haber una manera de traerlo de vuelta... — suplicó Ian en su anhelo por recuperar a su amor.

Mephistopheles reflexionó un momento, entonces vio la marca del íncubo sobre la piel de su viejo pupilo.

—Aquí... — señaló detrás de la nuca del cuerpo, —así podrás salvarlo— agregó con una mirada severa, a Ian le brilló la cara, de nueva cuenta tenía una esperanza.

«_Arenea_» pensó Ian con un cálido sentimiento invadiendo su cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo en que Ian volvió al castillo con aquel demonio fue la época de la llegada de Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis, los causantes del estado de su amado, que en el mundo de los mortales era conocido como Claude Faustus.

El cuerpo inerte e Ian fueron encerrados en uno de las torres, desde aquel punto era dónde observaba cómo Ciel se iba trasformando en un demonio, cosa que le hacia un poco de gracia a diferencia de Principia, quién no soportaba al muchacho.

Ian en realidad amaba a su amado Claude por eso no dudo en poner en práctica la manera de salvarlo, gracias a la marca de Ian en el cuerpo de Claude existía una mínima posibilidad de que lo imposible fuera posible, requería de un gran sacrificio, un espíritu demoníaco que sustituya el que se perdió. Una anomalía, un deseo que se interpone a otro perturbando el sueño de una pobre alma, el sonido de la desesperación hace eco en lo lejos.

En el mundo de los sueños todo está permitido, no existe ningún límite, y ese lugar era un terreno que _él_ conocía perfectamente. El sueño donde ahora caminaba era distinto a muchos otros en los que hubiese recorrido, este mundo estaba cubierto por telarañas, finas y hermosas, es de ahí donde emanaba el llanto que lo trajo a ese lugar. El joven dueño de la tienda anduvo entre aquellas telarañas, algunas se adherían a sus ropas o cabello, pero eso a él no le interesaba, su mayor prioridad era encontrar la fuente de aquel lamento.

Caminando a través de esa oscuridad, de nuevo escuchó un tintineo, triste y profundo; entonces lo vio, un tenue brillo a lo lejos, si tuviera que describirlo, era un de un pálido color rojo, cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo ver la verdadera forma de esa luz, era una pequeña mariposa, estaba atrapada entre las telarañas, frágil y hermosa, usando toda su fuerza seguía aleteando en busca de su propia libertad. El joven azabache se acercó despacio, cuando la _mariposa_ sintió su presencia, ésta dejo de aletear, o al menos eso fue lo que el joven pudo sentir, entonces sonrió.

—Gracias por confiar en mí— dijo el muchacho mientras retiraba las telarañas de ese pequeño ente brindándole libertad. La pequeña mariposa agradecida se posó en la mano del muchacho, con suaves aleteos parecía susurrar "_gracias"_. El muchacho acarició con el roce de sus dedos las bellas alas, debido a ese pequeño contacto, él pudo obtener todos los secretos de aquel dulce ser, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al sentir la tristeza que emanaba de aquella criatura. —… Ahora comprendo… no te preocupes, yo haré tu deseo realidad… —exclamó el muchacho rozando con sus labios el brillo que despedía aquella mariposa.

Después de emitir esa promesa, la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse desaparecer debido a la fuerza mágica contenida el círculo mágico que estaba invocando, la poderosa marca de sus ancestros que corría en su sangre por herencia, él ya no era tan poderoso como antes, sin embargo lograría su cometido, cumplir el deseo de aquella alma desesperada; extendió sus manos frente a él, capturando a ese ser entre sus manos, y recito un viejo conjuro.

_«Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tareru»_

El conjuro fue repetido tres veces, en ese lapso del tiempo, esa pequeña alma se transfiguro en un cuerpo, pequeño y un poco regordete, el brillo que lo rodeaba se mezcló con las telarañas de alrededor para formar un pequeño manto que lo protegía, el poderoso hechicero sostuvo a la criatura en brazos, ahora él era más fuerte y pudo sostenerse en pie, sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de aquel nuevo individuo. Su momentánea felicidad fue interrumpida debido al sonido de pasos detrás de él, una poderosa presencia se acercaba a su persona.

—Veo que no soy el único que respondió su llamado— exclamo el joven encarando a su acompañante, una rubia despampanante que él conocía a la perfección… _Jorougumo_.

La mujer no dijo nada en primera estancia, con sus finos dedos, tocó una de las telarañas que aún sobrevivían después de invocado el hechizo, al tensar el hilo, éste hizo un pequeño tintineo melódico, como la cuerda de algún instrumento musical, el sonido envolvió el vació de aquella oscuridad.

—… su llanto estaba perturbando a mis familiares…— se quejó la mujer, aún rasgando con sus dedos las telarañas de aquel lugar, formando una melodía. —Nunca imaginé que el rastro me traería hasta un sueño… — explicó la joven.

—…Usaste las telarañas como "puente"— pensó el muchacho en voz alta. Ella sonrió.

—Puedo ver que mantienes tu trabajo como _encargado_, … aún cumpliendo los deseos de insignificantes almas perdidas… — exclamó la mujer, —… él proviene de una anomalía, una abertura, y ahora esa brecha es más grande gracias a ti… —, las palabras de la joven rubia tuvieron el efecto deseado, una mirada de tristeza cruzó por los ojos del azabache. —No sé qué clase de criatura poderosa creo que este lugar pero, capturó mi atención… —confesó la dama.

—Él necesita un guardián… alguien que lo proteja—exclamó de pronto el azabache, la mujer se sorprendió por el gesto y sonrió.

—¿Quieres qué crié a un humano?—preguntó en tono de burla, sin embargo la seriedad en aquellos ojos la hizo cambiar de opinión, dejo de sonreír y alzó sus manos, el joven depósito a la pequeña personita en esos enfundados brazos.

Pasó unos minutos antes de que ella hiciera algo, simplemente observaba a la criatura, ésta estaba plácidamente dormida desde el momento en que llegó a este mundo, con un cabello dorado como los rayos del sol que se filtran entre las gotas del rocío sobre las telarañas, aquellas que eran su hogar. En un movimiento inesperado, ella comenzó a restregar su rostro contra el suyo, repetidamente, de pronto sonrió.

—Los pequeños humanos son suaves— comentó algo alegre, el muchacho rió por lo bajo, era una escena adorable.

—No deberías hacer eso, lo despertarás… —advirtió el azabache, sin embargo la mujer no lo escuchó.

—…_Charlotte…—_ exclamó la mujer… un nombre.

El azabache asintió la cabeza, sabía perfectamente el significado de esa línea, ella había aceptado criar al humano bajo su tutela, sin más argumentos que simplemente exclamar el nombre que los unirá a ella y su pequeño humano por la eternidad o hasta que el pacto fuese roto.

—Kyoichi… Kumono Kyoichi—exclamo el joven como respuesta, —Ese es su nombre… — señaló al pequeño bulto envuelto en aquel manto rojo, ella sonrió orgullosa.

—Un nombre de araña—susurró satisfecha, el joven dueño de la tienda sabía cómo halagar a las personas de su alrededor. —Si eso es todo joven _encargado_, me iré… — exclamó la dama, él asintió con la cabeza indicando que ella era libre de partir cuando lo deseará. —Entonces te veré en la _realidad_… — exclamó burlona la mujer antes de desaparecer envuelta por telarañas.

La oscuridad a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse, las telarañas, las sombras, todo eso quedó atrás dejando sólo un constante dolor, pero no era algo intenso o agonizante, al contrario, era una sensación molesta, y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió la fuente de aquel malestar, era su pequeño amigo _Mugetsu_ que golpeaba incesantemente su pecho. El zorro de la pipa no estaba solo, alrededor del sofá de Watanuki estaban todos los residentes de la tienda.

—Está furioso… — comentó Mokona rompiendo el silencio, Watanuki respondió acariciando al pequeño zorro, eso lo calmó un poco, provocando que se enredara en su cintura. —Él sólo se enoja así cuando "ella" esta cerca—agregó un poco reflexivo, entonces lo entendió, y su gesto cambió. —_ Jorougumo_ estaba ahí—sentenció un poco enfadado.

Watanuki no dijo nada, en cambio, dirigió su mirada a una persona que no debería estar en la tienda, Doumeki Shizuka. Por otro lado, Mokona notó el pequeño hilo de araña que el joven azabache sostenía en su mano, no era un hilo cualquiera, era un sello, el pago de un deseo, Watanuki advirtió la atención que el objeto estaba teniendo, entonces decidió llevarlo al único lugar seguro de la tienda, la bóveda de tesoros, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se lo impidió, aún seguía débil por el conjuro realizado.

—En serio… debes dejar de hacer eso… —lo regaño Mokona desde el suelo.

—Un cliente es un cliente… —respondió el joven solemnemente. —Fue su deseo y pago el precio justo… — agrego levantando la mano dónde aún conservaba el hilo. —Maru…— llamó a una de sus niñas, ella se acercó pronta a su lado. —Por favor, lleva esto a la habitación de los tesoros— dijo mientras depositaba el hilo en manos de la pequeña, ella salió disparada a obedecer a su "maestro".

—¡Moro también quiere ayudar!— se quejó la otra pequeña.

—Entonces, Moro, ¿puedes ir a servirme una taza de té?— preguntó el joven, la niña sonrió y contenta salió corriendo a la cocina, Mokona fue detrás de ella, aprovecharía para servirse un poco de sake.

Watanuki y Doumeki se quedaron solos en la estancia, el joven azabache no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su invitado, y el estoico muchacho no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles o fluyeran más rápido.

—¿Tsubasa?— preguntó de pronto Watanuki, rompiendo el silencio.

—Él está en casa… — contestó Doumeki, la decepción en el rostro de Watanuki no le fue inadvertido. Con su mano levantó su barbilla, forzándole a verlo a los ojos. —Pero no significa que no pueda traerlo otro día… — aclaró con voz suave, —es sólo que hoy hice una visita rápida—agregó como parte de su explicación.

—Tú… ya no deberías venir más o traerlo más a él a este sitio —reclamó Watanuki con la mirada baja, y un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Lo seguiré haciendo— aseguró el heredero del templo Doumeki, acariciando el rostro de Watanuki con su mano. Watanuki sonrió, su joven pareja era un testarudo. Un suave abrazo cerró el trato.

La oscuridad seguía siendo oscuridad cuando sus ojos dorados finalmente se abrieron, no sabía quién era o qué hacía en ese sitio, sólo tenía dos cosas seguras en su cabeza, él era un demonio, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, algo en su naturaleza se lo decía, como una verdad absoluta. La segunda era el sentimiento de vacío en su interior, no era por la falta de conciencia por no saber quién es, era algo más profundo. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al ambiente, observó que su cabello era largo y oscuro como todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero también pudo notar un cuerpo sobre su regazo, sólo pudo observar un hermoso rostro cubierto de mechones morados, no sabía quién era pero se sentía agradecido hacia esa figura.

–Está _muerto_– sentenció una voz regia detrás de él, sus ojos se posaron en aquella figura. —¿Sabes quién eres?— preguntó aquel ser sin dar más explicaciones, él se limito a negar con su cabeza. Una terrible mano se alzó frente a sus ojos, y la sombra de un círculo mágico apareció frente a él. —Puedo verlo, ha sido obra de ese hombre… no hay remedio— suspiró resignado. Los ojos de aquella majestuosa figura se encontraron con los suyos. — Tú ya no eres más ese demonio que estaba bajo mi custodia… Eres libre de ir a dónde quieras—exclamó el demonio, porque esa criatura era un demonio igual que él, uno más longevo y poderoso.

El nuevo demonio, aún sin un nombre, se vistió con nuevos ropajes que trajeron dos jóvenes pelirrojas, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que reposaba sobre su regazo fue retirado por las mismas mucamas. Las ropas le ceñían a la perfección, y con un listón sujeto su largo cabello, después de eso se dirigió a la salida, el demonio en la torre dijo que cruzando la muralla estaría en el mundo humano dónde podía buscar lo que necesitaba.

—¡No te vayas!— gritó una voz femenina, una hermosa mujer corrió detrás de él. — ¿Por qué todos se van? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? ¡Éramos amigos!—reclamaba la muchacha golpeando su pecho.

—Déjalo ir, hija mía… — la misma voz regia de la torre ahora estaba al pie de la escalera.

—¡Maestro!—reclamó la muchacha ofendida.

—Aunque le reclames ahora… él ya no recuerda nada sobre ti y lo que fue su vida en éste lugar— explicó su padre, ella enfureció.

—¡Vete! ¡Siempre te quise menos!—gritó furiosa empujando al joven hacia afuera, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—Gracias… aunque fuera menos, me quisiste—dijo el muchacho desde el suelo, de hecho, eran sus primeras palabras desde que se despertó.

La muchacha se quedó sin palabras, reteniendo lágrimas, hinchando su rostro sólo atino a sacar la lengua a ese individuo de forma infantil, en realidad, de la misma forma que siempre lo hizo desde que ellos eran sólo unos pequeños demonios diminutos, el joven sonrió, ella le dio la espalda y entró de nuevo al castillo, corrió al abrigo de los brazos de su maestro, Mephistopheles, todos sus amigos la habían abandonado.

—Tranquila hija mía… debes dejarlo ir… aún los demonios buscan "eso" que los humanos llaman _felicidad_…—dijo él para consolarla.

El joven demonio se puso de pie, mirando el horizonte más allá de la muralla, se preguntaba si acaso del otro lado iba a encontrar lo que su alma demoníaca anhelaba, la fuente de esa sensación de vació. No tenia recuerdos, no tenía un nombre, no sabía cuál era los límites de sus nuevos poderes, solo deseaba encontrar un nuevo significado a su existencia.

**FIN**


	5. Elizabeth

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Elizabeth**

_Ven, ven hija mía, hay una historia que deseo contarte. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven, una niña, yo tenía a alguien especial en mi corazón, con toda mis fuerzas mi deseo más grande era proteger a ese ser pero, al final, el se fue de mi lado y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, lo perdí tantas veces, así como lo recuperé que cuando llego el día final yo, simplemente no podía soportar la idea. Siguiendo las órdenes de mi familia, pronto me casé con tu abuelo, pero no pienses mal, a él yo lo amé demasiado, fue un hombre bueno quién siempre cuidó de mí, sin embargo en mi corazón sentía la pena de aquella persona pérdida, ahora al final de mi camino deseo poder verlo de nuevo, ...no, no llores mi niña, todo estará bien, escuchas eso, es el llanto de tu pequeño, desea verte, anda, ve con ella... yo te espero aquí._

La mujer con lágrimas en los ojos obedeció a su abuela, en realidad no eran parientes de sangre, pero su esposo sí, ese maravilloso joven estaba en una silla justo al pie de la cama de la anciana, estaba dormido debido a que pasó toda la noche en vela vigilando el sueño de su amada abuela, _Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford_, la hija menor del Marqués Midford, el que fuera líder de los Caballeros Ingleses. Lizzie como la llamaban sus familiares y amigos perdió su nombre al casarse, pero desde entonces de forma curiosa una línea de varones primogénitos en su familia han continuado con el nombre de su esposo. Lizzie fue una mujer feliz una gran parte de su vida, ahora a sus 80 años ella estaba algo enferma, iba a morir pronto. Después de que su querida nieta se marchará a cuidar a su bebé, el bisnieto de Lizzie, una pequeña figura salió de las sombras.

—Hace 67 años que no te veo, _querido_— exclamo Lizzie con nostalgia, aquella figura se acercó a ella para sostener su mano. —Ciel... — susurró Lizzie con tono jovial, —...has venido a despedirte de mí, ¿acaso significa que no podré verte más?—, Ciel no contestó, —si es verdad que no vamos a vernos, entonces puedes cumplir mi voluntad, aquel joven que ves a mis pies, quién duerme intranquilo por mi causa, podrías cuidar de él, y de el niño que oyes llorar, creo que esta triste porque me marcharé pronto...—. Ciel se colocó a su lado, miró los ojos esmeralda de Lizzie, hizo una reverencia como las que solía hacer Sebastian en los recuerdos de la mujer.

—_Yes, my lady_— exclamó Ciel, él se encargaría de brindar seguridad a la descendencia de quién fuera alguna vez su prometida, su querida prima. Lizzie sonrió satisfecha, entonces cerró los ojos, lamentó no poder cumplir la promesa que hizo con su nieta, porque aquella sería la última vez que Elizabeth Midford cerraría los ojos.

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford_

_1874-1955_

El demonio de nombre Ciel cumplió su promesa, él vigiló de cerca la felicidad de la familia descendiente de Lizzie, incluso esa noche que la mujer murió él visitó personalmente al pequeño bebé de la familia, y frente a la criatura hizo su promesa. Los años han transcurrido, el bebé ahora era un hombre con su propia familia, de esa forma transcurrieron generaciones hasta los años modernos. La familia _Bennet_, hace años que el apellido Midford se perdió entre la bruma del tiempo y los archivos históricos, se convirtió en un extraño caso.

El joven de la casa se enamoró de una estudiante de intercambio, ella era de origen japonés, una bella mujer. Los jóvenes enamorados se fugaron de Inglaterra dónde la familia de él ponían obstáculos a su relación, estando en Japón lejos de todos, ellos contrajeron finalmente matrimonio formando un nuevo hogar. Su hijo único llegó después de un año de haberse casado, para sorpresa del padre su bebé era una niña, una pequeña princesa, él tomo aquella sorpresa cómo un signo de buena señal debido que hasta dónde podía recordar no había muchas mujeres en su familia no desde hacía tiempos remotos, por ello decidió nombrar a la pequeña con el nombre de "_Elizabeth"_.

Desde las sombras un demonio observaba al pequeño bebé en la habitación de sus padres, ellos dormían plácidamente después de un día extenuante de cuidados para con su niña, y trabajo; incluso para el joven demonio parado ahí bajo la luz de la luna fue una sorpresa inesperada que el nuevo miembro de la familia fuera una niña, se acercó a la cuna logrando apreciar los delgados rizos de la damita, dorados como rayos de sol, aún dormida podía ver esos ojos verde esmeralda, lo supo casi de inmediato, esa niña iba a ser el vivo retrato de su prima desparecida hace años, aquella imagen lo hizo estremecer, _Lizzie_, la de sus memorias era una mezcla extraña de la fuerte niña que fuese una vez su prometida, la figura de la fuerte mujer que dirigió su casa, era una semblanza a su madre, y finalmente la dulce ancianita que murió postrada en cama.

La pequeña princesa se retorció un poco debajo de sus sábanas, su gesto tranquilo cambio, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar, quizá debido al leve roce del demonio, algo inusual porque en su largo historial como vigilante de la familia nadie había reaccionado así a su tacto. El llanto del bebé despertó a los jóvenes padres, provocando la rápida huída del demonio, _Elizabeth_, finalmente en brazos de su madre se tranquilizó.

—Duerme, _Risa_… duerme tranquila, mamá está aquí… —susurraba la mujer en los pequeños oídos de su bebé.

Ciel despareció en la neblina de la noche, mirando su mano, confundido por el rechazo de la pequeña, pero no sería hasta muchos años después que entendería que ese pequeño gesto sólo sería el inicio de un gran cambio, las ruedas del destino comenzaron a moverse, grandes deseos fueron concedidos, y la presencia de los demonios caminando juntos con los humanos, todo estaba preparado para un nuevo comienzo… o quizá, un nuevo final.

**FIN**


	6. Queen's Spider

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Queen's Spider**

El lugar donde viven ellos fue heredado por el joven dueño de la tienda, aunque para la casera Mihara Chitose era como si los tres "hermanos" hubieran vívido ahí desde siempre. La familia Kumono, si se puede llamar así, era conformada por Charlotte, una mujer mayor y sensual; Miranda, una joven tímida y retraída que fue recogida por Charlotte y su "pequeño hermano" (Lottie siempre ha afirmado que ella es como la mascota de la familia), y el menor, Kyoichi, ninguno está relacionado por sangre pero desde que el pequeño rubio tiene conciencia ha vivido con Charlotte, él la aprecia como a una hermana mayor o una tía joven a quién se le tiene confianza, la despampanante rubia corresponde el sentimiento de cariño, ella lo quiere a él como a un hermanito. Lo que Kyoichi más adora de Miranda es su cabello dorado, largo y ondulado, puede pasar horas cepillando ese hermoso cabello de "rapunzel", siempre ataviada en un bello vestido blanco (algo anticuado) lucía como una muñeca de porcelana, una princesa; por su parte, Miranda apreciaba mucho a Kyoichi porque él la quería sinceramente.

Kyoichi aún era muy joven cuando conoció a la persona más importante para él, aún más importante que sus dos "hermanas". Dentro de su casa, Kyoichi era feliz, sus hermanas era igual a él, es decir, de cabello rubio, esponjoso, incluso sus vecinas, Chiho y Chise tenían el cabello claro, pero afuera de esas paredes no había nadie igual que él, en la escuela donde estudiaba todos sus compañeros lo hacían el objeto de sus burlas, lo llamaban extranjero, extraño, lo aislaban, dejaban solo, cualquier cosa que satisficiera sus crueles egos. Lottie siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal con su hermanito porque inmediatamente después de llegar de la escuela él se aferra al cabello de Miranda cómo si fuera una cobija, se esconde tras él para sentir alivio.

El pequeño Kyoichi se volvió un chico solitario, no tenía ningún amigo, también se volvió algo violento, ya no se escondía debajo del cabello de Miranda para llorar, sino que respondía con golpes los insultos de sus compañeros. Un día que regresaba de la escuela, herido por una brutal pelea, Kyoichi se tropezó con otro muchacho de su edad. Estaba a punto de gritarle a ese chico, pero algo lo detuvo, el muchacho con el cual se tropezó se estaba disculpando con él de forma desesperada, algo en su gesto hizo sonreír a Kyoichi.

—Realmente lo lamento, no estaba viendo por donde iba… —decía le pequeño mientras levantaba del sueño la bolsa de víveres que hacía un rato llevaba en brazos. A modo de aceptar su disculpa, Kyoichi lo ayudó a terminar de recoger sus cosas. –Gracias, no tenías porque hacerlo… —comentó el niño de cabello azabache mientras recogía de las manos de Kyoichi una naranja.

—Lo hice porque quise —contestó el muchacho de forma brusca.

—Gracias de todos modos—respondió el azabache con una sonrisa sin dejarse intimidar por las actitudes del rubio. —Mi nombre es Watanuki Tsubasa… vivo en el templo que está en los alrededores… —dijo el joven alzando su mano, el rubio dio un gran suspiro.

—Kumono Kyoichi… —respondió al gesto, apretando con un poco de fuerza la mano de Tsubasa. —Vivo en los departamentos del edificio Hibiya… —agregó señalando la dirección del edificio. Tsubasa sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Genial! Conozco ese lugar, bueno… debo de irme, fue un placer conocerte Kyoichi-kun— dijo Tsubasa mientras se preparaba para irse a casa, pero antes de desaparecer en la calle, el joven azabache se atrevió a tocar la cabeza de Kyoichi, a pesar de que él era más alto, suavemente revolvió el cabello del menor, incluso dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran entre sus cabellos dorados. Kyoichi se quedó sin palabras, aunque se ruborizó un poco por el gesto. —Lo lamento, fue atrevido pero se veía tan hermoso con la luz del atardecer que no pude evitar querer tocarlo… — explicó Tsubasa algo avergonzado, —… tu cabello es hermoso Kyoichi-kun —agregó mientras se atrevía a acariciar un poco más las puntas rebeldes de aquel joven. Kyoichi se quedó sin palabras, su cara estaba completamente roja, sus ojos brillaban con una nueva determinación, desde ese día, Kyoichi no volvería a odiar el color de su cabello.

Tsubasa desapareció junto al sol en el horizonte, en silencio, Kyoichi regresó a casa, aún con las mejillas coloradas con su cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre Tsubasa. En la puerta de a lado del departamento de los Kumono vive un joven solitario, según la casera, sus hijas lo encontraron en medio de unas bolsas de basura por lo que decidieron auxiliarlo, desde ese día ese muchacho, que sólo conocen por el nombre de Shin, vive en uno de los departamentos vacíos, sólo sobrevive con un poco de comida y un futón. Shin era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, con orbes doradas, y el cabello un poco largo de color ébano, realmente oscuro, que generalmente solía sujetar en una coleta. El joven no sale mucho de su cuarto, así que en realidad no tiene una relación con alguno de sus vecinos, además desde el primer día en que conoció a Kumono Charlotte supo de inmediato que ella lo destetaba. Esa noche, justo cuando Miranda recibió a su "pequeño hermanito", Shin salía de su apartamento, el joven logró vislumbrar el rostro de felicidad de Kyoichi mientras se restregaba en el regazo de la frágil joven, ese pequeño gesto fue todo lo que él necesito para saber que Kyoichi era lo que había estado buscando por años, la prueba estaba en el brillo violeta de sus ojos.

Ninguno de los "hermanos" Kumono era en realidad humano, aunque sólo Kyoichi desconocía la verdadera esencia de su origen. Charlotte en realidad era la poderosa Reina de las Arañas, _Jorougumo; _ Miranda era una _yokai _conocida por el nombre de _Yaobikuni _o sirena, ella y _Jorougumo _se conocieron tiempo atrás pero no fue hasta que _Jorougumo_ aceptó el trato con el joven dueño de la tienda que comenzaron a vivir todos juntos como una "familia". Charlotte no era débil, al contrario de _Zashiki Warashi_ que no pudo seguir con la misión que le fue otorgada, ella era una criatura maligna por naturaleza, por eso las malas energías de los humanos no la debilitaban, gracias a su propia naturaleza pudo darse cuenta que su joven vecino era un "demonio", esa era la verdadera identidad de Shin, él era un demonio, pero no era peligroso, en realidad, él estaba completamente perdido desde el día que despertó , pero todo cambió aquella tarde, algo en su interior se transformó después de haber visto tal felicidad plena en el rostro de su joven vecino.

Días después Shin intentó hablar con Kyoichi en persona pero cualquier intentó que hiciera por acercarse a él era interceptado por Lottie. Una mañana, cuando todos se preparaban para salir, Charlotte pidió a Miranda que acompañará a su hermanito, la joven rubia no salía mucho del departamento pero por ver la sonrisa de Kyoichi dirigida hacia ella haría cualquier cosa. Miranda camino tomada de la mano de Kyoichi, parecía que él la protegía a ella en lugar que fuese al revés, la despampanante rubia los vio irse pero no era la única que observaba.

—No sé cuál es tu juego pero quiero que sepas… —comenzó a hablar la joven, una aura amenazante comenzó a emanar de ella, en un segundo plano podía verse como red de finos hilos de araña rodeaban a Shin, él no parecía sorprendido. –Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi propiedad… —exclamó estando cara a cara con el joven. —¡No te acerques a nosotros! —ordenó imperante, con eso dicho, cerró su apartamento y salió del edificio.

Shin se quedó de pie en silencio, aún podía sentir sobre él la poderosa aura de Charlotte sin embargo no se dejaría ser intimidado por ella, una nueva determinación nació dentro de su cuerpo vacío, iba lograr acercarse al joven rubio a pesa r de los obstáculos, Shin se quedó observando a la nada mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobres las finas hebras de telaraña. Esa mismo día, _Jorougumo_ fue a encontrarse con el joven dueño, estaba molesta.

Después de un duro día de escuela, Kyoichi regresaba de un día de escuela, pero antes de llegar al apartamento que compartí con sus "hermanas", la hermosa casera del edificio, que estaba barriendo la entrada como todas las mañanas , y de vez en cuando por las tardes, llamó su atención.

—¡Kumono-kun! —exclamo la hermosa sosteniendo su escoba. Kyoichi se giró de inmediato.

—¿Chitose-san?— murmuró el joven algo sorprendido.

—Siento mucho molestarte, Kumono-kun, pero… verás, debo ir a hacer un encargo muy importante pero en este momento también debo de enviar a Shin-san sus alimentos… — explicó la mujer algo preocupada, —… quería saber si podías hacerme el favor de llevar esa comida por mí a su habitación… —pidió la mujer con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Kyoichi no respondió de inmediato, de antemano sabía que su hermana mayor le tenía prohibido hablar con ese hombre pero por otro lado, Chitose-san estaba en problemas, realmente se veía apurada con su pequeño lío, y ella siempre ha sido amable con su familia desde que puede recordar.

—Lo haré, Chitose-san… — respondió el rubio con valentía, desafiar los mandatos de su hermana iba a costarle caro. La joven casera sonrió agradecida.

—¡Muchas Gracias, Kumono-kun! Ven conmigo para darte el paquete de comida… —indico la mujer mientras se encaminaba dentro del edificio.

La instrucción era sencilla, sólo tenía que llevar las provisiones a la habitación de Shin, después de haberle dado el paquete de alimentos, Chitose-san se fue a hacer el encargo que había mencionado, ahora Kyoichi estaba parado frente a la puerta de lado, estaba algo nervioso porque nunca había cruzado palabra con ese hombre, y tenía miedo de que alguna de sus hermanas, en especial Lottie saliera de la puerta de junto. Después de unos minutos de meditación, decidió finalmente tocar la puerta, unos leves golpecitos. Kyoichi fue capaz de oír los pasos de Shin dentro del apartamento, después de unos segundos el apuesto joven abrió la puerta.

Shin esperaba que fuera la amable casera quién estuviera del otro lado de la puerta pero en su lugar tenía presente un regalo del universo, la persona con la cuál ansiaba tanto, ese pequeño rubio de sonrisa brillante, mejillas rosadas, labios de durazno, Shin no pudo contenerse mucho, pudo ver que el muchacho movía los labios pero él no estaba escuchando.

—Shin…-san… sé que nunca hemos hablado antes pero Chito- —, Kyoichi no pudo terminar su discurso porque sus labios habían sido aprisionados por la boca del mayor, esas enormes manos estaban sosteniendo sus caderas, la comida empaquetada estaba desparramada por el suelo. Shin dejo caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño rubio, en el momento que sus labios rozaron los suyos perdió su cordura, una nueva ansiedad lo consumía, debía el llenar el vacío con el contacto físico.

En medio del intenso beso, y las caricias de Shin, Kyoichi perdió el conocimiento, él sólo era un niño de doce años, pero a pesar de que el rubio se desmayó Shin no pudo detenerse, estaba perdido en su nueva naturaleza, la misma que heredo del demonio que le brindo una nueva oportunidad de vivir, Ian, quién era un incubo. Justo cuando las manos se deslizaban a terrenos inapropiados, fueron detenidas por una poderosa atadura, una peligrosa aura emergía a unos pasos de él.

—Creí… haberte dicho que mantuviera las manos lejos de … ¡mi propiedad! —exclamó Charlotte furiosa, desde sus dedos brotaban hilos de araña. —La telaraña está de acuerdo conmigo… a ella tampoco le gustas demonio… —exclamó haciendo que el agarre del cuerpo de Shin fuera más ajustado, el cuerpo del joven se encontraba atado por las hermosas hebras de una red. —Fue una fortuna haber dejado "eso" antes de irme… —agregó señalando con su dedo una pequeña red de araña en la esquina de la puerta. —Ahora… — se acercó peligrosamente al azabache, con sus garras afiladas acarició la barbilla del hombre, — ¿vas a obedecerme está vez o tendré que castigarte?— murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa despreciable.

Shin observó a _Jorougumo_ desafiante, el brillo violeta era intenso en sus ojos, una fiera mirada llena de pasión y deseo. Una voz detrás de ella entonó una melodía, aquel sonido tranquilizó al demonio íncubo, haciendo que Shin recuperará la cordura. La voz provenía de Miranda, como sirena, ella poseía poderes hipnóticos, su canto podía ser el réquiem del cielo o el del infierno para una persona.

—Eso no era necesario —sentenció la rubia algo molesta, liberando al joven, Miranda tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano. —Pero aún así, gracias… —agregó Lottie con una suave sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de su "hermana". —Es mi última advertencia demonio… ¡Aléjate de mi propiedad! —ordenó la rubia mirando profundamente a Shin, éste se estaba incorporando.

Los hermanos Kumono entraron a su apartamento dejando sólo a Shin, aquella noche fue larga para todos, como un dulce gato perdido, Miranda se recostó a la orilla de la cama de Kyoichi esperando a que éste abriera los ojos mientras entonaba una suave melodía para disipar las malas memorias de su alma, Lottie lo observaba recargada desde el marco de la puerta; por otra parte, Shin estaba sentado frente a la entrada de su apartamento perdido en sus pensamientos, añorando los labios que le fueron arrebatados, el toque de la aquella piel de porcelana. El destino de ambos había sido determinado.

**FIN**


	7. Black & Smile

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Black & Smile**

Pesadillas, todas las noches el menor de los hermanos Phantomhive tiene pesadillas, algunas más horribles que otras pero a la más teme es a una en especial donde una figura de negro con ojos de un color violeta brillante quiere devorarlo, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño se despierta con un sudor frío a su lado siempre esta su hermana mayor, Evangeline, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él supiera que siempre estará a su lado para protegerlo. La sola presencia de su hermana es suficiente para tranquilizarlo, traerlo a la realidad, pero sólo el abrazo de su "madre" le devuelve la paz que esas pesadillas, aquella mujer no estaba relacionada por sangre con los gemelos, ellos sabían muy bien eso, sin embargo los años que han vivido con ella han demostrado que hay lazos más fuerte que la sangre para unir a las personas.

—Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… estamos contigo… —susurraba la joven azabache mientras sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño.

Vincent y Evangeline aún eran unos bebés, sólo tenían cuatro años de edad, aunque esa fecha del año iba a llegar pronto, por lo que en unos días serían dos pequeñuelos de cinco años cada uno. La fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos es lo que más disfrutan los dos hermanos, su madre siempre prepara su comida favorita, un platillo llamado _curry pan_, también son sorprendidos con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, la persona que prepara el pastel es un amigo cercano de su madre, ellos no lo conocen en persona pero lo tienen en estima porque su madre lo aprecia mucho.

La familia Phantomhive era débil de salud, los pequeños debido a su propia naturaleza, aunque ellos no lo saben, sólo poseen la mitad de un alma cada uno, por esa razón son algo débiles, su protector siempre procuró para ellos un té especial para mejorar su salud; por otro lado, su joven madre, Kagura Phantomhive estaba débil debido a que las impurezas del mundo la estaba consumiendo, ella en realidad no era humana, su verdadera identidad era la de una _Zashiki Warashi_ que hace años vivió en la "Montaña de los espíritus", pero lejos de su hogar ella se siente cada día más débil.

Una noche antes de celebrar el cumpleaños de sus queridos hijos, ella cayó gravemente enferma, su más fiel aliado fue a pedir auxilio a la tienda donde vive el joven que concede deseos. Desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Phantomhive muchas cosas había ocurrido, el joven dueño había creado un alter ego suyo, así como había salvado a otra alma que sufría una situación familiar que el alma de los hermanos. El _Karasu Tengu_ rogó la ayuda del joven azabache.

—¡Debes salvarla!— gritó la pequeña criatura desesperada. El joven lo miró fijamente antes de dar su veredicto.

—No te preocupes, la ayuda va en camino… —contestó el muchacho a su petición, el _Karasu Tengu_ suspiró aliviado.

La ventaja de ser el dueño de la Tienda que concede deseos es tener muchas conexiones, en especial con las criaturas de otros mundos, así pudo comunicar a _Ame Warashi _los peligros en que se encontraba su querida amiga, y al mismo tiempo contratar los servicios de _Nekomusume_ para contactar a un aliado. Hace muchos años bajo la instrucción de una mujer fue construida la Academia Campus CLAMP para el futuro del mundo, muchas personas no entendieron el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, pero el joven azabache sabía que podía contar con la protección de la familia Imonoyama.

_Nekomusume_ se infiltró en la poderosa escuela aunque fue complicado lograr entrar debido a la naturaleza misma del edificio, pero un buen gato tiene sus propias artimañas. Un apuesto señor de cabellera azul detuvo a la jovencita en la entrada de la dirección, aunque él parecía ser un experto guerrero ninja, ella no tuvo problema en cruzar las puertas del lugar. Los encantos felinos de la joven _Nekomusume _fueron suficientes para atraer la atención del joven director de la Academia Campus CLAMP a quién entregó en sus propias la nota del joven dueño de la tienda. Un pliego de pergamino con un pequeño favor escrito, un croquis, y por firma la silueta de un ave.

_Ame Warashi _cuidó a su amiga, no sólo porque la apreciaba mucho sino también en nombre del joven azabache, al que nunca le diría en su cara que lo apreciaba de igual modo, como a un hermano. Los gemelos la conocían como "tía" aunque ella nunca les dijo su nombre, sólo sabían que el día que ella estaba de visita siempre llovía, pero a ellos les gustaba la lluvia, el día de su cumpleaños también llovió. El 14 de Diciembre tres hombres llegaron a la puerta de la vieja casona de los Phantomhive, Kagura, aunque débil, fue quién respondió el llamado.

—Buenas tardes, mi bella dama… —dijo el hombre a modo de introducción sosteniendo la mano de la mujer, depositando un beso en ella. –Mi nombre es Imonoyama Nokoru, he venido en nombre de un "amigo en común"… —agregó el caballero rubio, rompiendo el beso, pero sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo débil de Kagura. –Es un placer para mí matricular a sus hijos a mi academia, ellos estarán protegidos dentro de ella… —exclamó con aura misteriosa.

—…¿_okaachan_?...—la voz del pequeño Vince apareció detrás de ella, sin poderlo evitar, ella comenzó a llorar, detrás de Vince estaba Eva, su madre los abrazo a ambos.

—_Okaachan_ no quiere separarse de sus hijos pero… _Okaachan_ ya no puede protegerlos —dijo la joven entre sollozos.

—No llores _okaachan_, yo protegeré a mi hermano… —dijo Eva con resolución, la joven besó a cada uno de sus hijos en la mejilla, y dejó que el hombre de cabello oscuro se los llevará.

—Prometo que los cuidaré por usted… —dijo el caballero con una mirada cálida, ella supo que decía la verdad.

Los pequeños hermanos se aferraron a la figura del hombre, mientras observaban como el caballero rubio auxiliaba a su madre, esa fue la última visión de los pequeños de su madre, ahora estaban sentados, uno junto al otro, en el auto de lujo de aquel hombre de gabardina blanca como la nieve; con ellos estaban los otros dos caballeros. Después de unos minutos, el hombre de cabello azul puso a andar el auto, y poco a poco se fueron alejando de su hogar para llegar a uno nuevo.

Kagura Phantomhive fue liberada de su contrato, recuperando su viejo, poderoso y ancestral nombre, volviendo a su hogar en las montañas, esa noche bajo la mirada de los _Karasu Tengu_ y su querida amiga _Ame Warashi, _siendo observada desde un "puente" por el joven dueño, la dulce _Zashiki Warashi_ lloró como nunca había llorado antes, con gran tristeza y dolor por haber perdido algo tan importante, sin embargo, tenía la promesa, la esperanza que algún día volvería a encontrarse con sus amados hijos.

Cuando el auto aparcó frente a una gran misión la noche ya había cubierto la ciudad, los pequeños hermanos seguían despiertos pero estaban cansados, ellos fueron presentados ante una bondadosa joven mujer, una recién casada, el hombre de traje blanco, Imonoyama-san , les dijo que ese sería su hogar por el momento, dentro de la casa del matrimonio Ijyuin, ellos aceptaron su destino en silencio. Esa noche, aunque ellos no pudieron escuchar el llanto de su madre, si sintieron su tristeza, esa noche, Vincent tuvo pesadillas pero sólo tuvo la cálida mano de su hermana para superar su miedo, esa noche Evangeline lloró amargadamente.

Al día siguiente, vestidos con hermosos camisones del Jardín de Niños , los gemelos Phantomhive entraron de la mano del amable Akira-sensei, la dulce escena era observada desde lejos por un hombre peligroso, sus ojos rojos, que a simple vista no eran una amenaza, se volvieron de un color violeta, indicando peligro. Vincent comenzó a rascarse con el dorso de la mano su ojo izquierdo, casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana, sin soltar a su joven tutor. Para el ojo humano, ellos sólo estaban "tuertos", Vincent usaba un parche médico desde que tiene memoria, y el corte de cabello Evangeline cubría esa parte de su rostro, pero para un ojo experto, en sus ojos izquierdo se encontraba la marca del demonio.

—…_Duele_… —se quejó el pequeño Vince al borde de las lágrimas, su hermana estaba igual pero guardándose el dolor. Akira creyó que sentía nostalgia de su hogar, por eso los abrazó con fuerza, él era débil ante los gemelos, sus madres (porque él tenía dos madres) eran gemelas.

Cuando los ojos del hombre en bata que observaba a los gemelos dejaron de brillar, fue cuando el dolor abandonó sus cuerpos. El misterioso doctor sonreía satisfecho, era un gesto grotesco, maligno, después de mucho tiempo había encontrado un propósito para su existencia, y la prueba estaba en la reacción que tuvieron los dos pequeños, para él fue una sorpresa que existieran dos, pero al final, el resultado sería el mismo, él devoraría el alma de los gemelos Phantomhive.

**FIN**


	8. Bennet

**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia secuela y crossover entre Kuroshitsuji II & xxxHOLiC**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor. Uso de OC.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Bennet**

Un proyecto de investigación sobre el pasado familiar del alumno para que éste se reconociera así mismo como un ser histórico, o algo así es lo que había dictado el profesor de Historia/Literatura para que su grupo lo copiará en sus cuadernos. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, a muchos les pareció tedioso y aburrido pero a otros les creo expectativas, en especial porque dentro de su clase estaba Elizabeth Bennet, una chica mestiza que llamaba mucho la atención por tener el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes como los mares, tan diferente a la visión de sus otros compañeros.

En el término de la hora, comenzó el descanso y Risa salió corriendo hacia la terraza del edificio superior, en ese sitio ella suele unirse con sus dos mejores amigos, bueno en realidad sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de uno de ellos pero esa persona siempre venía acompañada de "aquel" gorrón. La persona favorita de Risa es Watanuki Tsubasa, un hermoso niño de cabellos negro cuál ébano y ojos claros de un hermoso azul cielo, él es un joven muy habilidoso en distintos rubros, sobre todo en las artes domésticas, por otro lado, el "gorrón" de Tsubasa era un muchacho de ojos azul cielo, un poco más oscuros que los de su amigo, y el cabello muy claro, casi de un tono rubio miel; a diferencia de Risa, Kumono Kyoichi sufrió mucho por su apariencia, nadie lo quería por lucir tan diferente al japonés promedio, sólo Tsubasa lo quiso desde el principio.

Durante la reunión del descanso, los tres amigos disfrutaban de un almuerzo preparado por Tsubasa que siempre era ayudado por Doumeki Kohane. Ésta hermosa mujer no era su madre pero estaba casada con la otra persona a la que el muchacho llama "padre". La vida familiar de Tsubasa a ojos de un extraño era simple, creen que el matrimonio Doumeki son sus padres adoptivos, quizá no esa visión no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, porque el verdadero padre del joven no vive con él pero siempre lo visita. Risa era mestiza, su padre era de ascendencia británica mientras que su madre era japonesa, y al respecto de Kyoichi sólo se sabe que vive con dos extrañas mujeres, que eran como sus hermanas mayores.

Esa misma mañana Risa les explicó a sus amigos sobre el proyecto escolar, cada uno reaccionó de manera distinta, como era de esperarse Kyoichi no estaba nada interesado debido a que en su caso no hay pasado que indagar, entre tanto Tsubasa intentó alentar a Risa a que hiciera un gran trabajo. Durante el resto de la mañana escolar Risa se concentró en un plan para desarrollar un trabajo de calidad que sorprendiera a toda su clase, a su profesor, y en especial a su querido Tsubasa.

Los tres amigos están en diferentes clases, Kyoichi y Tsubasa son compañeros mientras que Risa está en otro grupo, por esa razón la dulce niña se esfuerza en acercarse a su amigo en los momentos que están juntos que tienden a ser muy pocos debido a que la rubia está en el club de kendo y esgrima de su academia. La mayoría del tiempo, los tres jóvenes se devolvían juntos a sus hogares. Tsubasa pertenece al club de cocina, y el único chico del lugar siempre tan mimado por sus integrantes femeninas así como el club de arquería dónde también era una estrella debido a sus grandes habilidades; por otro lado, Kyoichi no pertenece a ningún club, prefiere "hacer el vago" mientras espera a sus dos amigos. En el camino a casa, Tsubasa siempre tiene la fortuna de encontrarse con dos amigos suyos de otra escuela, una de las instituciones educativas más importante del país y que fue creada para el futuro, aquella que lleva por nombre Academia Campus CLAMP, esas dos personas eran los gemelos Phantomhive, Evangeline & Vincent (o Rachel & Ciel), el pasado de esos dos muchachos es igual de borroso que el de Kyoichi, nade sabe de dónde vienen pero eso a Tsubasa lo tiene sin cuidado porque él acepta a todos no importa sus circunstancias.

Esa tarde, después de las actividades del club, los tres amigos volvían a casa, en una esquina, Risa se separó de los dos muchachos, con un gran ademán con el brazo se despidió de ellos por aquella tarde. La joven rubia iba contenta por las calle, tarareando una melodía mientras que en su cabeza preparaba todo un plan para realizar su proyecto, pronto habría un descanso en la escuela, y su padre había prometido que ella podía visitar la casa de sus abuelos en Inglaterra por unos días, ese viaje era perfecto para llevar a cabo su proyecto, en casa de su abuelo, la vieja mansión de la familia Midford, había muchos documentos de sus antepasados. Por otro lado, Kyoichi y Watanuki iban juntos el resto del sendero, éste último siempre dejaba a Kyoichi en la puerta de su casa, algunas veces se quedaba a tomar el té por invitación de Charlotte, la hermana mayor del pequeño rubio, esa tarde no fue la excepción antes de cruzar el portón, Kyoichi ofreció a Tsubasa una taza de té que el pequeño azabache aceptó con gusto.

En su camino al apartamento, los dos jóvenes se cruzaron con la casera, Chitose-san, el rubio sabía que eso sólo podía significar una cosa, iba a encontrarse con Shin. Kyoichi no odiaba a Shin, aunque nunca había hablado formalmente con él, su hermana mayor le tenía prohibido acercarse a él, además, una extraña sensación que oprimía su pecho lo hacían alejarse de él. Shin aún no había cerrado la puerta por completo cuando sus sentidos percibieron la presencia de Kyoichi, desde hace años había estado intentando acercarse a él pero siempre había algo que lo detenía, en está ocasión fue la presencia de Tsubasa, el mismo pequeño azabache no tenía idea pero su poderosa aura mantenía alejado al demonio, Shin no era débil pero había algo, específicamente en la presencia de Tsubasa que no le permitía acercarse en lo absoluto al rubio; Tsubasa tenía el mismo efecto con los hermanos Phantomhive, después de haber tenido contacto con ellos, una plática, compartir un almuerzo, comida, cualquier interacción provocaba que el demonio personal que acechaba a los gemelos se alejará de ellos por un tiempo.

Los días de descanso escolares habían llegado, Tsubasa y Kyoichi fueron a despedir a Risa a su casa, ella los abrazo a ambos en agradecimiento, también prometió volver pronto. La pequeña rubia subió al auto con su padre, él la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, su pequeña aventura al corazón del Reino Unido había comenzado; justo después de la despedida, los dos amigos separaron sus caminos, Kyoichi se devolvía a su casa mientras que Tsubasa iría hacer una visita especial. Ninguno de sus amigos conocía personalmente al verdadero padre de Tsubasa, cuando era pequeño su padre le explicó que sólo ciertas personas podían entrar a la Tienda del cuál ahora era dueño, en ese tiempo él no entiendo muy bien sin embargo al crecer algunos misterios que rodeaban a su familia se comenzaron a esclarecer. La vida de Tsubasa dentro de la Tienda era una parte de su historia que no podía compartir con cualquier, dentro de ese lugar el joven solía jugar con unas tiernas niñas que consideraba como sus hermanas, Maru y Moro, así como con un joven apuesto que se hacía llamar Mokona, a él lo conocía desde que era un bebé, su mejor amigo en ese sitio era un joven de cabellos platinos, su nombre era Mugetsu.

—¿_Chichiue_?... —exclamo Tsubasa después de abrir la puerta de la Tienda, nadie respondió. El joven dio unos cuantos pasos que hicieron eco en el silencio, pero aquella efímera tranquilidad terminó cuando vio a tres figuras acercándose a él.

—¡Tsu-ba-sa!—gritaron las dos pequeñas al unísono, Maru y Moro, que se lanzaron sobre el joven, él las atrapó con los brazos abiertos, por un momento recordó su infancia cuando incluso su cuerpo más pequeño que el de ellas pero a pesar de los años, todo lucía inmutable en aquel lugar, incluso su padre. La tercera persona que lo recibió era _Mugetsu_, él no gritó porque no podía hablar pero con sus gestos demostraba lo feliz que era al ver a su pequeño amo.

—Bienvenido…—exclamó una solemne voz, los ojos de Tsubasa brillaron, esa voz pertenecía a su padre.

—Hola, _chichiue_… —saludó Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa, gesto que fue correspondido por su padre, ahora él era quién abría sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño.

Evangeline tenía prácticas diferentes todos los días después de clases, algunas veces ensayaba con su violín, en otros era parte de algunos clubes deportivos, su favorito era el club de kendo, alguna vez en el pasado, su escuela tuvo un torneo dónde varias instituciones diferentes participaron, entre ellas la Academia Tsuji dónde estudia la estrella juvenil de Kendo, Elizabeth Bennet, ambas jovencitas se debatieron en un duelo donde la rubia salió victoriosa por poca diferencia; en cada actividad diurna, su hermano menor le hace compañía, él no participa en ninguna de las actividades pero disfrutaba ver a su hermana. Esa tarde Eva, cómo a veces la llamaba su hermano, estaba practicando sola en la sala de música con su violín, _Violin Concert No. 5 in_ _A Minor "Rondo Andantino Quasi Allegretto"_ del maestro Niccolo Paganini, esa ocasión Vince estaba ausente, durante la mañana el sufrió un par de desmayos por lo que fue acogido en la enfermería por Akira-sensei, mientras el dormía la siesta para recuperarse, una figura peligrosa apareció de las sombras, el siempre fiel ayudante del joven doctor, Michaelis-sensei.

La última nota había sido tocada, un suave movimiento, dejando el violín de lado, Evangeline fijo su mirada al cielo, comenzaba a atardecer, mentalmente se cuestionó si su hermano se había ido por su cuenta, sí salía ahora a toda velocidad tenía una pequeña probabilidad de alcanzar a Tsubasa, sin embargo ella no era tan egoísta, así que recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió a la enfermería. Sebastian retiró con ternura los cabellos de la frente de Vincent, cuando su mano estaba a punto de retirar el parche, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de súbito, era Akira-sensei acompañado de unos pequeños del la sección de Jardín de Niños, detrás de ellos apareció Evangeline, la joven le dirigió una fuerte mirada a Sebastian, él sonrió como respuesta. La joven se acercó a su hermano, con un suave movimiento en el hombro él despertó.

—Termino la práctica, hora de irse a casa… — señaló la muchacha, él joven bostezó un poco para despertarse, finalmente se reincorporó, ambos hermanos salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes despedirse del amable Akira-sensei.

Los hermanos tomaron el autobús para salir del Campus, las últimas semanas tenían la fortuna de poder visitar su viejo hogar, su "madre" había regresado, situación que llenaba de júbilo sus corazones. En el camino a casa, Eva pudo notar que su hermano seguía débil, cansado, con un movimiento suave, midió la temperatura de su frente contra la de su hermano… fiebre.

—Creo que debes quedarte con mamá hoy, y faltar a clases mañana… —indicó la joven en tono serio, su hermano sólo asintió con la cabeza. —Yo le diré a Akira-sensei que interceda por ti… —agregó con una sonrisa, apreciaban mucho a los tres caballeros que los rescataron cuando niños, en especial al joven doctor.

La vieja casa de los Phantomhive era el edificio más cercano al Templo Doumeki, justo esa mañana Vincent se quedó en cama por orden de su madre y hermana, mientras que Evangeline aprovechó el inicio de la _Golden Week_ para dar un paseo, era apenas el segundo día de descanso pero quería aprovecharlo en ir a visitar personalmente a Tsubasa sin la compañía de Vincent. Desde el día en que se conocieron, hace muchos años atrás, Evangeline sintió algo especial por el joven azabache, así como su hermano pequeño. El día que los gemelos conocieron a Tsubasa fue algo peculiar, los niños estaban tristes, nostálgicos, además que tenían miedo del misterioso doctor de ojos rojos, así que una tarde huyeron del campus para volver a casa pero cuando llegaron no había nadie en ella, solos, desconsolados, se quedaron sentados en el portón, poco después comenzó a llover, los pasos de un desconocido inundaron el silencio que se había formado, era un niño de su edad, iba vestido con un curioso impermeable (tenía forma de Mokona), y un paraguas rojo lo cubría de la lluvia, esa fue la primera visión que los Phantomhive tuvieron de Tsubasa. Ese día, el pequeño azabache los consoló, y su el padre del mismo fue quién los devolvió al campus a salvo. Perdida en sus recuerdos, Eva no había notado una extraña sombra que la perseguía desde la oscuridad.

Rodeando el templo por la parte atrás, la jovencita esperaba ver a algunos de los miembros de la familia Doumeki haciendo la limpieza, sin embargo, en cuanto se asomo no había nadie, algunas hojas de árbol habían sido derribadas por un fuerte viento primaveral, al pasar sobre ellas, algunas crujían con suavidad. Evangeline se quedó en silencio admirando la belleza de la naturaleza en el Templo cuando un extraño ruido llamó su atención, pudo escuchar los pasos de una persona a su alrededor.

—¿Tsubasa-kun?— exclamo Evangeline intentando confirmar alguna presencia pero nadie respondió, sin embargo ella pudo darse cuenta de la figura que la acechaba. — ¿Vin..cent? —exclamo confundida, juraría que había visto la figura de su hermano entre los árboles, lo que sea que haya visto desapareció en el aire, Eva pudo ver cómo "aquello" salía corriendo, la joven decidió ir tras de él. —¡Ciel!... ¡Ciel!... ¡Vincent!—gritaba Eva corriendo detrás de él, tenía una extraña que le oprimía el pecho.

En casa de los Phantomhive, Vincent aún dormía en cama con algo de fiebre, su madre se había encargado de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para liberarlo de su enfermedad, incluso usando su poder sobrenatural, en su aura había cierta calma que aliviaba el dolor del joven, la tierna escena de la madre auxiliando a su hijo fue interrumpida por los _Karasu Tengu_, toda la "pandilla" estaba reunida para cuidar a su ama, _Zashiki Warashi_, ellos estaban nerviosos, sus alas se agitaban ante la presencia de un ser poderoso, un enemigo.

—Algo viene, mi señora… —exclamó el líder de los _Karasu Tengu_, justo en ese momento pudieron escuchar cómo la puerta de la entrada había sido derribada por el poder de una gran presencia maligna, un demonio. Los pequeños guerreros de las montañas salieron al encuentro del invitado pero su poder no era competencia contra el poder de aquel extraño, la sola presencia del invitado debilitó por completo a _Zashiki Warashi_ dejando que la fiebre de Vincent aumentará, la joven azabache quedó derrumbada en el suelo, el demonio avanzó con paso firme hasta encontrarse con la habitación de Vincent, el pequeño pudo entre abrir sus ojos, en su sueño febril pudo notar cómo su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, la horrible silueta de una bestia de negro con ojos brillantes de un color violeta iba a devorarlo.

—…_Eres mío bocchan_…—proclamó la voz de la bestia.

La mansión Midford estaba ubicada a las afueras de Londres, era un hermoso lugar, una enorme casona de estilo victoriano, la gran mayoría de los parientes que pertenecen a ese linaje han invertido en restauraciones para el lugar, al final, el único dueño legitimo era Víctor Bennet, el abuelo de Risa. La joven rubia se instaló en casa desde el primer día, disfrutó una comida agradable con sus abuelos, después pidió permiso para indagar en la biblioteca familiar, su abuelo, el señor de la casa, dio su autorización, parecía algo contento con aquella actividad. Después de desayunar la mañana siguiente a su llegada, Risa se encerró dentro de la biblioteca, con sumo cuidado comenzó a revisar los registros familiares, también se encontró con algunas recopilaciones de fotos, en las imágenes estaban su abuelo, su abuela, en otras su padre cuando aún era un bebé, fotos más viejas revelaban familiares que Risa no conocía, todo un capítulo del pasado de su familia que ella desconocía, con una sonrisa la joven rubia siguió indagando dentro de las páginas de aquellos volúmenes. El sol indicaba que era mediodía cuando Risa hizo su primer hallazgo interesante, toda la mañana había estado tomando notas sobre tíos, abuelos, parientes, revisando fotos y datos. _«__Qué curioso… vengo de una larga línea de varones_»reflexionó la joven pero, ese no era el dato importante, su descubrimiento había sido uno de los registros más viejos de la familia, más de 100 años atrás, pudo confirmarlo gracias al nombre de su más viejo antepasado, _Lady Midford_.

— …Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford… —recitó la joven señalando el espacio en el papel con su la yema de su dedo índice, subió un escalón más arriba, los nombres del marqueses Midford estaban ahí, así como el hermano mayor de la misma _Elizabeth Midford_. Una extraña unió en el nombre de la Marquesa Midford fue lo que llamó la atención de Risa… —… Phantomhive… — leyó en voz alta, ese nombre era familiar en su cabeza, cerró los ojos un momento para intentar recordar, entonces la imagen de Tsubasa platicando con los gemelos apareció fresca en su mente, Risa abrió los ojos de súbito, inmediatamente revisó esa línea familiar, pero cada nombre bajó ese apellido estaba borroso, dañado, era inútil intentar descifrarlos. Risa no salió de la biblioteca hasta la _hora del té_, su propia abuela había ido a buscarla. Durante el pequeño receso, la joven indago con su abuelo sobre la familia Phantomhive, él le dijo que no sabía mucho sobre el tema, lo único que sabía era que la vieja mansión Phantomhive no estaba lejos de aquí, el sabio anciano pudo notar ese brillo en los ojos verdes de su nieta, inmediatamente le prohibió a Risa salir de la casa para ir a ese lugar, aquella mansión tenía una terrible reputación desde hace años.

Cayendo la noche, mientras sus abuelos dormían en su recamara, Risa hizo algo que nunca imaginó, desobedecer a su querido abuelo, ella lo respetaba mucho pero dentro de su cabeza había muchas preguntas que debían ser contestadas, un presentimiento le dictaba que quizá las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban detrás de las paredes de la mansión Phantomhive; equipada para una excursión, Risa se escabulló por el muro sur del límite de los terrenos, según su mapa mental, aquella misteriosa mansión no estaba muy lejos, anduvo a pie por una hora, la oscuridad comenzaba a predominar en el lugar, acompañada por la luz de su linterna, Risa decidió no rendirse pero la noche la hacía dudar de vez en cuando. se acercó a un terreno inestable, la pequeña resbaló por una colina, no se hizo daño alguno pero si obtuvo un enorme susto, tomando su linterna, observó a su alrededor, entonces "algo" salió de unos arbustos, Risa gritó de nuevo por el susto pero al darse cuenta que sólo era un gato salvaje se rió de sí misma.

_«__Me alegra que ese idiota de Kyoichi no esté cerca…_» pensó para sí imaginando la burla que el rubio haría por aquella situación, por un momento deseó que Tsubasa incluso Kyoichi estuvieran con ella en ese momento. Risa fijó su linterna sobre el gato, —… con razón no te había visto, eres un gato negro, te camuflajeaste con la noche… —exclamo Risa apuntando al gato con su linterna. —Oie pequeño, acaso sabes dónde está la mansión Phantomhive… —preguntó Risa con una sonrisa, estaba hablando, con un gato, no sólo eso, estaba pidiéndole indicaciones. Sintiéndose un poco tonta, Risa pensó que era momento de volver a casa, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un maullido, volteó a ver al gatito, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de su linterna, al pensar que no fue nada, Risa se dio la vuelta pero el gato volvió a maullar, esta vez Risa pudo notar como estaba en posición para marchar.

"_miau…"_. —¿Quieres qué te siga? —preguntó la muchacha al aire, el gato maulló cómo respuesta, acto seguido se puso a andar, Risa no sabía que estaba haciendo pero había algo en ese gato que le inspiraba confianza.

El gato negro condujo a Risa por un viejo sendero, pronto se encontraba frente el portón de la mansión Phantomhive, pero no sólo eso, el gato también le indicó el camino para poder entrar a la mansión sin problemas, así como el estudio dónde se encontraban los registros históricos, Risa agradeció al gato acariciando su cabeza, acto seguido comenzó a husmear entre los libros, la búsqueda fue rápida, al parecer no había registro del apellido Phantomhive desde hacía más de cien años, Risa pudo encontrar muchos datos interesantes, pudo rescatar que tatarabuela estaba comprometida con el conde Phantomhive gracias a unas cartas guardadas entre las hojas de un libro, pero el más grande descubrimiento fue el árbol genealógico de los Phantomhive, aquel documento era parecido al que su abuelo tenía en casa, ahí estaban los nombres de los familiares de Risa.

—…_Phantomhive…_—leyó Risa en voz alta de nuevo, un poco para romper el silencio, —…Conde Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de Vincent Phantomhive (el conde anterior), y Rachel Durless-Phantomhive…— continuó leyendo, había una nota en el documento explicando que los padres del conde habían muerto en un misterioso accidente, al igual que la desaparición del Conde años después, la palabra misterio envolvía a la familia Phantomhive; por _accidente_, Risa tumbó una de las pilas de libros que había construido a su alrededor, del desorden salió a relucir una vieja foto familiar, la joven rubia reconoció a algunos de sus parientes, incluso sonrió al ver su rostro reflejado en el de su tatarabuela, en esa foto ella tendría la misma edad que Risa en este momento, pero su expresión cambió cuando notó a la persona parada junto a ella… la inscripción no mentía, _Conde Phantomhive_. —¡Dios mío! —exclamó Risa anonadada, —…_él_ tiene el rostro de… _ellos_…—.

—¿Vincent?— exclamo Eva mientras deambulaba por el bosquecillo, aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella había corrido detrás de una figura que a lo lejos lucía exactamente como su hermano, para empeorar las cosas, su ojo izquierdo ardía con intensidad. —¡Vincent!— gritó la joven desesperada, aquel llanto fue suficiente para invocar a la bestia que apareció frente a sus ojos.

Una figura idéntica a su hermano, ataviado con un traje de época inglés, estaba de pie frente a ella, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, ambos de un color rojo intenso que le recordó la mirada de Sebastian Michaelis, Evangeline supo inmediatamente que aquella figura extraña no era su hermano a pesar de tener su rostro y el suyo.

—¿Quién eres?— exclamó Eva autoritaria, no tenía miedo, pero no podía evitar verse débil debido al dolor en su ojo. La bestia no respondió, sólo posó sus ojos rojos sobre ella, ojos que comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color violeta, Evangeline no podía soportar el dolor, sin intención, sus rodillas se vencieron dejándola en el suelo, desesperada, se dejó vencer por el dolor, cantando una dulce canción que hace mucho su madre le enseño, ella dijo que era un "hechizo protector"…

_Blume leuchtend schön,_

_kannst so mächtig __sein._

_Dreh die Zeit zurück,_

_gib mir was einst war mein._

_Blume leuchtend schön,_

_lass mich nicht allein._

_Halt das Schicksal auf,_

_gib mir was einst war mein;_

_was einst war mein._

_花は煌めく 魔法の花__  
__時を戻せ 過去に戻せ__  
__傷を癒せ 運命の川__  
__さかのぼれ 蘇らせろ__  
__過去の夢_

— _Hana wo kirameku… Mahou wo no hana… Toki_ _wo modose... Kako ni modose… Kizuwo iyase… Unmei no kawa… Sagano bore yomi ga era sero… Kako no yume _—su voz era entre cortada, pero al entonar la canción pudo sentir algo de alivio, aunque también ocurrió otra reacción inesperada, al levantar la mirada para enfrentar a la bestia, ésta pudo notar cómo aquel ojo (izquierdo) maldito estaba marcado con la mitad del contrato de un demonio pero sobre la marca brillaba con fuerza un sello, un círculo mágico, el ojo de Eva comenzó a sangrar con intensidad, en ese punto el dolor era insoportable.

La reacción de Eva era respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano, en la lejanía sus voces se habían coordinado con la misma canción, la voz de Vincent era mucho más débil, sólo cantaba entre sueños mientras la amenaza estaba frente suyo, la bestia intentó devorarlo, pero un brillo dorado se lo impidió, aquella fuerza quemaba la piel del monstruo, torciendo los labios, usó todo su poder para liberar el alma de aquel maldito sello, pero nada funcionó, el ojo de Vince comenzó a sangrar por el esfuerzo imprimido en el sello en proteger al joven. Justo cuando el dolor era insoportable para los dos hermanos, un campo de fuerza expulsó a los demonios, ambos pequeños quedaron sin conciencia, antes de que el demonio volviera, dos _yokais _se habían llevado los cuerpos de ambos niños a un lugar seguro.

La visita de Tsubasa se acortó cuando una visita inesperada llegó a la tienda, una hermosa joven de cabello corto, negro, con ojos felinos exigía hablar con el Dueño de la Tienda, con lo mejor de sus modales, el azabache pidió a su hijo retirarse, él obedeció al instante, aunque a lo lejos, antes de partir, pudo ver la figura de la dama. La identidad del invitado era _Nekomusume_, uno de los mejores aliados que poseía el joven dueño de la tienda.

—Hice lo que me pediste— índico la joven al ver aparecer la figura del azabache, él sonrió en agradecimiento. —Mi pequeño _amigo británico_ la guiará al lugar correcto — agregó algo burlona, satisfecha, estiró sus extremidades y se tomó la libertad para descansar su cuerpo sobre el regazo del azabache, él acarició su cabeza. —Aunque no entiendo tus motivos… ¿por qué quieres que ella encuentre "la verdad"?—preguntó la joven felina, pero no obtuvo respuesta clara.

—Las piezas se han comenzado a mover, me he preparado por años para esté día, es tiempo… —exclamó Watanuki con solemnidad, una gran fuerza comenzó a emanar de él, aquella energía asusto a la _Nekomusume_, bufó molesta por el movimiento imprevisto. Watanuki pudo sentir al instante cómo el demonio estaba intentando destruir el sello dentro del alma de _Ciel Phantomhive_, acto que afectaba a ambos gemelos, con todo el poder que tenia logro deshacerse de ambos demonios que amenazaban a los pequeños, con una mirada, indicó a _Nekomusume_ su nueva misión. La joven felina salió veloz al encuentro de la hermana mayor, mientras que una gota de lluvia solitaria que cayó sobre el rostro de Watanuki le indicó que _Ame Warashi_ también estaba en camino, momentos después, ambas _yokai _aparecieron dentro de la Tienda, primero había arribado _Nekomusume_ con Evangeline en brazos, después apareció _Ame Warashi_ quién había dejado a los _Karasu Tengu _y _Zashiki Warashi_ de nuevo en la _Montaña del espíritu_ para que recobraran su energía, así como la joven azabache pudiera purificarse del espíritu maligno del demonio, la joven de cabello azul llegó con Vincent en brazos. Maru & Moro fueron las encargadas de indicar el camino a las _yokai _para que los gemelos pudieran descansar. Watanuki agradeció con una solemne reverencia a ambas por toda la ayuda, ellas no dijeron nada, sólo desaparecieron en el aire. Las piezas se estaban moviendo mucho más rápido de lo que imaginó, el momento de "la verdad" estaba cerca, una tristeza oprimió su pecho pero debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Después de dejar a su padre, Tsubasa caminó directo a casa, fue recibido por su madre, el manto nocturno cubría los cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, todo en el templo era tranquilidad y silencio, aquella noche, el joven azabache era ajeno a todo lo que se estaba moviendo a su alrededor, los demonios, los descubrimientos de Risa, los gemelos Phantomhive durmiendo en una habitación dentro de la Tienda pero pronto dejaría de ser sólo un espectador para convertirse en un personaje activo dentro de la historia que se estaba escribiendo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la entrada despertaron al líder la familia, Doumeki Shizuka se levantó para recibir a la extraña visita a pesar de no ser hora de visitas, él no dudo en abrir las puertas de su hogar, quién se aferraba con toda su fuerza en que abriesen la puerta era un amigo de su "hijo", un joven rubio, tenía rasguños en el rostro, su ropa estaba desgarrada, sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, aunque Shizuka no parecía expresar emociones en su rostro, esa fue la primera vez que Kyoichi pudo notar el ceño fruncido de ira del padre de Tsubasa.

—¿Kyoichi-kun?...—exclamó Tsubasa detrás de su padre, el alboroto terminó por despertar a todos en la casa. El joven rubio se lanzó sobre Tsubasa, aferrándose a él, el joven azabache lo rodeó con sus brazos, cuándo Kyoichi se sintió seguro comenzó a sollozar en el regazo de su amigo. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, la señora de la casa lo atendió.

—¿Kimihiro-kun? —exclamo la dulce mujer, al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba la voz de Watanauki.

—_Kohane-chan… por favor, cuiden de Kyoichi por esta noche_ —pidió el azabache con la voz más dulce que tenía, la misma que usaba para hablar con su hijo.

—Eso haremos, Kimihiro-kun—afirmó la joven, con eso colgó el teléfono. Una mirada fue suficiente para que Doumeki entendiera el trasfondo de esa llamada, con un suave movimiento cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

La familia Doumeki se aseguró de hacer sentir a Kyoichi seguro dentro de las paredes del Templo, Kohane preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente, mientras que Doumeki lo arropó con un cobertor, y Tsubasa procuraba darle mimos para que se tranquilizará, ninguno de los tres hizo preguntas imprudentes, esperaban que al joven rubio le naciera contar que había sucedido para terminar de ese modo en la puerta de su casa.

La pesadilla de Kyoichi comenzó unas horas antes, el olor de un delicioso desayunó lo sacó de la cama, su pequeña familia no salía ir a ningún lado durante _Golden Week_ pero aprovechaban la oportunidad para tener tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, sin embargo, aquel día sería diferente. Charlotte preparaba una merienda mientras que Kyoichi estaba recostado en el sillón, con Miranda a su lado, él estaba leyendo un libro, _Charlotte's Web_, a su querida hermana. La hogareña figura quedó destrozada cuando Shin irrumpió dentro de su apartamento, había algo en el ambiente que puso nervioso a Kyoichi, él soltó el libro de la impresión, Miranda lo protegió con su cuerpo, mientras que Lottie se colocaba frente a ellos. El intenso brillo en la mirada del muchacho le indicó a la poderosa _yokai_ que finalmente había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo, ahora sólo seguía sus instintos demoníacos.

—…_tch_.. íncubo, siempre sometidos a su naturaleza primaria… —replicó Lottie, en un suave movimiento, las uñas de sus dedos se volvieron largas y filosas garras, aún cuando sabía que los íncubos no eran seres demoníacos tan poderosos, Charlotte había podido mantener a raya al demonio debido a la conexión que tienen en el mundo de las arañas, pero en ese momento, esa conexión no existía.

La ira del demonio cayó sobre la joven rubia, a pesar de haberse defendido bien, el deseo del demonio era tan fuerte que le brindó una nueva determinación, herida por los ataques de Shin, Lottie no pudo mantenerse de pie cayendo derrotada en el suelo, Kyoichi, quién fue testigo de la feroz batalla soltó un terrible gritó, la siguiente víctima del demonio fue Miranda, jaló de aquellas hebras doradas para lanzarlas al aire lejos de su objetivo, lentamente la bestia se acercó al joven rubio, Shin se relamía los labios como anticipación del delicioso bocadillo frente a sus ojos, con sus finas garras, acarició el rostro del muchacho provocando ligeros rasguños, en un movimiento más brusco, Shin destrozó la ropa del joven dejando a la vista su delicada piel, acarició la cabeza del joven, dejando que sus dedos se resbalaran por aquel cabello dorado, inhaló el aroma del perfume natural del muchacho, Kyoichi temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Shin, pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Los sentidos de Shin estaban inundados de la esencia de Kyoichi, estaba a punto de tocar directamente la hermosa piel del joven rubio cuando algo en su mente lo detuvo, un recuerdo, no… recuerdos, memorias de su vida anterior, las imágenes corrían rápido en su cabeza cómo un rollo de película. Kyoichi notó la pausa, aunque creyó que sólo era un preludio cruel de algo inevitable, cerró los ojos esperando que lo peor ocurriera sin embargo una voz familiar lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Huye! ¡Ve con Tsubasa! ¡Corre!—ordenó aquella voz, era Miranda, qué había renovado fuerzas para someter a la bestia con un agarre, en cuanto Kyoichi vio su oportunidad salió corriendo de su hogar para ir directamente a casa de Tsubasa.

Después de la terrible pesadilla, Kyoichi dormía tranquilamente en un futón junto a la cama de Tsubasa, el rubio no quiso hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en su hogar o las rezones del porque había llegado en ese estado al templo, decisión que los padres de Tsubasa respetaron. En la mañana el teléfono de la casa volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Tsubasa quien atendió la llamada, de nuevo, era su padre en el otro lado de la línea.

—_Tsubasa… ven a la Tienda, trae contigo a tu padre, Doumeki… y a tu joven amigo, Kumono Kyoichi_— dijo Watanuki con calma.

—¿Eh?—exclamó Tsubasa confundido, en toda su vida no había visto entrar a nadie a la Tienda que no fuera alguien de su familia, él no pudo verlo, pero Watanuki sonreía.

—_Me has entendido, Tsubasa_—cuestionó el azabache mayor ante el silencio del joven.

—Yo… si, …entendí _chichiue_…—exclamó a modo de respuesta, entonces la llamada finalizó.

Kyoichi estaba más tranquilo cuando despertó aquella mañana pero la pesadilla del día anterior aún no desaparecía, aunque el joven quería volver a casa para verificar si sus hermanas estaban a salvo, Tsubasa lo detuvo comunicándole la noticia sobre su la visita a su "padre", el rubio no entendió mucho sobre la situación familiar de Tsubasa pero decidió seguir al azabache a dónde quería llevarlo.

Watanuki recibió con los brazos abiertos a sus invitados, excepto a Doumeki, un suave abrazo para su adorado hijo, y otro pequeño abrazo para el joven rubio, Kyoichi sintió una sensación de paz única cuando permaneció entre los brazos de Watanuki, había algo familiar en él, no sólo el hecho que era joven y hermoso, lucía como el gemelo perdido de Tsubasa en lugar de su padre, sino que Kyoichi tuvo el presentimiento que no era la primera vez que conocía a ese hombre.

—¿Tsubasa-kun? ¿Kyoichi-kun? —exclamo una voz femenina muy familiar.

—¿Risa-chan? —exclamó Tsubasa realmente sorprendido, la niña fue a su encuentro, dulces abrazos para ambos muchachos. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? — preguntó el azabache mientras ella aún lo abrazaba, miró a su padre buscando la respuesta en él.

—La joven Elizabeth pudo entrar porque _debía_ entrar, es tiempo… —explicó Watanuki con aura misteriosa, Risa posó su mirada en él.

—No entiendo mucho sobre lo que está pasando pero, gracias al viaje que hice a casa (en Inglaterra) pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas… y hoy frente a esta persona creo que mis sospechas se confirman… —dijo Risa observando directamente a Watanuki. — en casa del abuelo me di cuenta que la familia Bennet está relacionada de sangre con los marqueses Midford, pero también me di cuenta que mis familiares más antiguos estaban relacionado con la familia Phantomhive… — explicó la joven, en ese momento los gemelos hacían acto de presencia, toda una reunión se había creado.

—¿Phantomhive? —exclamo Tsubasa confundido, nada tenía sentido a su alrededor, no pudo evitar mirar a Eva y su hermano menor.

—…yo también recordé a los gemelos amigos tuyos, Tsubasa-kun— dijo Risa al mirar la reacción del joven azabache, — pero, lo extraño es que la línea familiar de los Phantomhive desapareció hace más de 100 años, entonces creí que sólo era una _coincidencia_ pero… después encontré esto, — la joven tomó de su bolso una pequeña libreta roja (dónde hizo las notas sobre su proyecto), de entre las hojas rescató una vieja fotografía, extendió el documento directamente a Watanuki quién estaba parado junto a Tsubasa, —… esa foto aparecen mi tatarabuela, Elizabeth Midford, y su prometido (quién también era su primo), el Conde Phantomhive… —.

—_Ciel Phantomhive…_— leyó, Tsubasa, el pie de foto en voz alta con una expresión de incredulidad, la persona en la foto era la viva imagen de sus gemelos amigos.

La tensión en el ambiente creció cuando el mismo Vincent le arrebató la foto a Watanuki, él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana mayor se unió a la expectación cuando cayó en cuenta que el joven de la foto, no sólo era parecido a ellos sino que era el mismo que había visto en el bosquecillo, la mirada desesperada de Evangeline se encontró con los sabios ojos azules de Watanuki en busca de respuestas. La mirada que Watanuki dedicó a la joven fue dulce, pero en un instante su gesto cambió, cubriendo con su cuerpo a todos lo que estuvieran a su alrededor, desde el cercado, algo oscuro, maligno, venía acercándose, la barrera que protegía la Tienda había sido derribada. Tsubasa fue testigo de la aparición de una silueta oscura en forma de cuervo, esa extraña forma se fue disipando en una forma más humana pero aún cubierto por una bruma oscura, sólo resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos, violeta; al mismo tiempo que la bestia penetraba en el lugar, el viejo anillo que su padre siempre portaba se transformó en un arco de luz, él no fue único en ponerse en posición de batalla, Maru había traído un viejo sable del almacén, arma que Risa sostuvo con soltura, también se encontraba un hermoso zorro blanco que el joven azabache reconoció como _Mugetsu_. La bestia, ahora con forma totalmente humana se reveló ante todos como el hombre que los gemelos Phantomhive conocían perfectamente, es decir, Sebastian Michaelis.

—Hermoso comité de bienvenida —dijo el demonio con una sonrisa cruel, Watanuki se colocó frente a los niños. —Pero, ellos no van a detenerme de mi objetivo, _Joven Dueño_ —agregó fijando la mirada en Risa, tan parecida a la joven Lizzie, fuerte, valiente, siempre dispuesta a proteger a quienes aprecia.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Doumeki disparando una flecha de luz creada con su propia aura purificadora, ataque el demonio rechazó con facilidad, acción que lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero no se tendría para defender a la persona más importante de su vida y su hijo de la bestia del infierno. Sebastian se lanzó en un ataque feroz contra Doumeki pero fue interceptado por _Kuda Kitsune_ lanzando un feroz ataque de fuego, el tercer golpe lo recibió por parte de la espada de Risa, justo en el pecho, la majestuosa arma atravesó el cuerpo de Sebastian provocando que sangrará por la boca.

—Detén tu faena demonio… —habló Watanuki directamente con él, una mirada feroz fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, tragando su sangre y escupiéndola a un lado, Sebastian sostuvo el sable deshaciéndose de él por los aires junto con Risa, al mismo tiempo derribo al gran zorro y a Doumeki. Con la defensa derribada, Sebastian se lanzó contra Watanuki, su garra se aferró al cuello de porcelana del joven Dueño.

—Tú, y sólo tú… eres el culpable de lo que está pasando —dijo Sebastian perdiendo el control, estaba enfurecido, —… apuesto que nadie aquí sabe "la verdad"—agregó con una sonrisa cruel, aquella que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno.

Sebastian podía simplemente destrozar de la garganta de Watanuki y cumplir su cometido pero no deseaba dar un fin rápido al causante de su desgracia, quería el Dueño fuera testigo de cómo devoraba el alma de _Ciel Phantomhive_, destruiría el cuerpo de ambos gemelos sólo para hacerse deseada alma. Mientras disfrutaba de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató cuando largas garras atravesaron su pecho, en el mismo lugar que la espada lo había atravesado.

—Lo siento, querido.. pero si alguien tiene permitido de _devorar_ un alma, esa sería yo… —susurró una sensual voz en su oído, la poderosa _Jorougumo _hizo acto de aparición. _Jorougumo _no era la única nueva invitada, en otra esquina, tan majestuoso como siempre, estaba de pie el verdadero Conde Phantomhive, _Ciel Phantomhive_, aquella pobre alma que se convirtió en un demonio. —La espada, querido… ¿tienes idea de dónde salió esa espada?—cuestionó _Jorougumo_ al aire.

—… esto… es, de mi familia… —exclamó Risa desde el suelo después de haber revisado la espada, por primera vez, Sebastian sintió temor.

—Hace tiempo hice un trato para cumplir mi propio deseo… —habló el joven conde, —…. cuando ella nació, —señalo a Risa, —supe que las cosas iban a cambiar, además… no puedes creer que no sabía sobre "ellos"… —esta vez miró a los gemelos, —…"somos lo mismo"—declaró con solemnidad.

—La espada perteneció a_ Lady Midford_, tiene un hechizo de protección que sólo puede usado por una mujer de línea directa con la noble dama… —explicó Watanuki aún cuando su cuello era aprisionado por la bestia a la cual estaba desafiando.

—Tu ira te da fuerza, pero la verdad eres débil _monstruo_… justo como ese otro demonio, cegados por sus deseos pero incapaces de pagar el precio por verlos cumplidos —exclamó _Jorougumo_ arrogante. La herida de Sebastian empeoraba, el agarre de su garra disminuía.

—_Vuelve conmigo, Sebastian_… —exclamó el conde con la voz suave que tenía, una voz que jamás utilizaba con su mayordomo, —…_vuelve,…—_alzó su mano hacia Sebastian, había una tristeza oculta en su voz, debajo esa petición se ahogaba las palabras de una _orden_, pero en el pequeño corazón del conde sólo deseaba que su compañero de vida _eterna_ viniera a él por propia voluntad. La mirada de Sebastian se suavizó, sus ojos volvían a ser esas hermosas orbes de color rubí, con un suave movimiento libero a Watanuki de su agarra, al mismo tiempo él fue libre de las garras de _Jorougumo_, con una leve sonrisa se dirigió hacia su _joven amo_.

—_Yes, my lord_… —exclamó el mayordomo demonio de rodillas ante su joven amo, cansado dejó su cuerpo caer pero no tocó el suelo porque el conde lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, con ternura frotó su rostro con el suave cabello ébano de Sebastian, lucía contento, una alegría que contagió a su(s) igual(es).

—_Gracias…—_dijo el conde dirigiéndose a Watanuki, con una mano en el suelo, el poderoso Dueño de la Tienda invocó un círculo mágico que sirviera de portal a los demonios, esa fue la última vez que ellos vieron a Sebastian Michaelis, o al joven Conde Phantomhive.

Cansado por el esfuerzo, Watanuki quedó derribado en el suelo, su pequeño hijo fue a su encuentro, Maru y Moro atendían a _Kuda Kitsune_ que regresó a su forma original, ese pequeño zorro alargado que vive dentro de la pipa, y a Doumeki. Kyoichi estaba sin palabras, _Jorougumo_ no dijo nada sobre el asunto, en realidad esperaba el rechazo del joven pero gracias a los años de crianza era imposible para el joven rubio rechazar a su familia. Los gemelos auxiliaron a la valiente Risa. Dentro de la Tienda, Watanuki ordenó que los jóvenes se sentaran en la sala, sentado en aquel hermoso sillón siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes intentó explicar "la verdad" detrás de los hechos ocurridos pero al mirar su reflejo en esos ojos tan llenos de vida, ilusiones, no pudo soportar la carga rompiendo en llanto, su querido se levantó de su sitió para abrazarlo, tratar de consolarlo.

—No creo necesaria una explicación —dijo Evangeline mirando al azabache, —creo que los hechos hablan por sí mismos, además en el fondo lo sabíamos… —se refería a ella, su hermano, Tsubasa y Kyoichi. Watanuki sonrió ante aquella afirmación, sin más preámbulo liberó a todos, el mundo se había equilibrado de cierto modo.

Todos los amigos de Tsubasa compartieron un largo abrazo con él, había algo en el azabache que los llenaba de paz, no sólo su aura, sino su cariño. Risa camino junto a Evangeline, después de la pelea se habían hecho amigas, junto a ellas iba Vincent, quién sentía una renovada fuerza, Lottie ofreció su mano al pequeño Kyoichi quién correspondió el gesto con gusto, éste último aún tenía un ciclo que cerrar.

Miranda se había quedado en casa como vigía, del techo, envuelto con hilo de araña colgaba el joven Shin, después que Kyoichi huyera, _Jorougumo_ pudo desatar todo su poder para contener a la bestia dando como resultado aquella visión; el muchacho estaba somnoliento debido al canto contaste de la hermosa sirena (_Yaobikuni_). Después de una larga jornada, sus hermanos volvieron a casa, a petición del menor, ambas _yokai_ liberaron a Shin, el demonio mucho más tranquilo fijó la mirada en el rostro de _Kyoichi_, éste sonrió con suavidad, se acercó a Shin, y susurró en su oído.

"_Me encontraste, Claude"_

La felicidad de Shin fue plena, con verdadero amor sostuvo al rubio entre sus brazos, sus instintos de íncubo no lo dominaban más, sólo la conciencia de saberse feliz por haber encontrado lo que llenaba el vacío en su interior desde que volvió a despertar.

**Epilogo**.

El proyecto de investigación de Risa fue muy aplaudido en su salón, todos sus compañeros se quedaron maravillados por la gran historia que había detrás de la joven rubia, ella quedó satisfecha. Esa tarde, después de las actividades del club, se reunió con sus amigos, aunque su pandilla había crecido, ahora también caminaba junto a Evangeline y Vincent. Watanuki una vez le explicó que las relaciones entre los gemelos, Kyoichi y su hijo estaban determinados por su naturaleza, el rubio y los gemelos se rechazaban entre sí porque reconocían el peligro de la marca del demonio, por el contrario, el joven Kyoichi sentía una atracción natural hacia Tsubasa porque le brindaba seguridad, protección, misma razón que los gemelos adoraban a Tsubasa además que lo reconocían como "igual". Los gemelos Phantomhive vivieron una vida más tranquila desde que "misteriosamente" desapareció Michaelis-sensei, su madre, que ahora sabían que era una tierna _yokai_ los visitaba más seguido dentro del mismo campus. Kyoichi siguió compartiendo su vida junto a sus hermanas, los tres se había encariñado mucho entre sí que decidieron vivir como "familia", aunque así como la pandilla había crecido ahora que todos eran amigos de los gemelos Phantomhive, su pequeña e inusual familia creció con la adicción de Shin.

Los nuevos caminos habían sido trazados, los deseos habían sido cumplidos, los tratos cumplidos, y el mundo se equilibraba de cierta forma, el rito de la vida continuaba suavemente, y desde su _tienda_ el joven Dueño veía como las piezas finales se acomodaban para ponerle fin a un gran ciclo que había iniciado hace años.

**FIN**


End file.
